


Companionship

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Voice Kink, [very minor; not often; rarely malicious], basically this has a plot but there's a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: The Emperor seeks companionship, and dozens of willing citizens vie for the opportunity to be his new consort. But only few make it through his scrutiny unscathed, and only one makes a lasting impression; Rhoditus bas Caedes, a spirited, talented citizen who rejects the stifling confines of a binary existence.Rhoditus Caedes (roe-DIE-tuss CAY-dess) is pureblood Garlean, 33 years old, nonbinary, and uses they/them pronouns.I have info about Rhoditus on their tumblr [rhoditus.tumblr.com]!





	1. The Consort

"Your Radiance. May I present," the officer said, motioning to an auburn-haired, tanned Garlean, "Rhoditus bas Caedes, eldest of House Caedes."

The potential consort, escorted by their house official, saluted, nervously meeting their eyes with the Emperor's. The enormous man rose up from lounging on his throne to meet them, scrutiny in his eyes.

Rhoditus swallowed, trembling. The heavy, muffled clink of his armor heightened his imposing nature.  
  
"Right. I have vetted House Caedes myself. Very fine family. Long pureblood line," he said, leaning in close to them, "...and not a hint of treachery or treason in their entire family history."

Varis' eyes trailed up the consort's body, landing directly back into their dark brown eyes. His gaze stayed locked with theirs, the consort's brow twitching with nerves.

"May I touch you?" he asked.

Rhoditus' breath hitched.

"As you wish, Your Radiance."

Varis raised a brow as he tipped their chin upwards, his gauntlets making gentle dents into their flesh. He moved their face to the side, examining it.

Rhoditus swallowed again, nervously.

"Beautiful, indeed," he said, "And your talents? What is it that you can do, Ser Caedes?"

The consort cleared their throat.

"I am a musician and an artist, Your Radiance. I have been classically trained and can play almost anything you like skillfully. As can I paint or sketch anything for you, and in a fashion that is sure to please," they said, in a rather rehearsed way.

The house official smiled and nodded, pleased with their performance. The consort opened their mouth again, which sent the official into a panic. No, no, this wasn't part of the plan. _What was Rhoditus doing?_

"And I enjoy swordplay. I can spar with the best of them. In this I have not been classically trained, per se, but my father, Tulius sas Caedes, was a brilliant fighter, and he taught me everything he knew," they said, in a much more natural way than before, "If such a thing pleases Your Radiance, then I daresay you shall not want for more."

The official's face was one of restrained panic.

The Emperor's mouth curled ever so slightly into a smile.

"Yes, I am quite aware of your father's skill in battle. A brave and honorable man, I am told he was. Hmm," he said, looking them over once more, "Yes, yes, you will do fine."

The official smiled, relieved.

"Indeed! She is certain to delight y--"

Rhoditus gritted their teeth and frowned, and before they could stop themselves, spoke.

"I _go_ by--"

"'They'," Varis interrupted, "As it says in your file."

The official sputtered.

"I... well, yes, but, her birth records say--"

"I am quite aware of what all of _their_ official records state. As I am certain you are aware not to speak out of term, yes?" Varis said, glaring.

The official stiffened, clearing her throat.

"Yes, Your Radiance. My mistake."

"A mistake. Hmph," he said, glaring at them, "Yes. One I am certain you shall not make again."

Rhoditus could only barely hide the look of surprised delight on their face.

Varis' expression softened.

"I shall expect you the eve of the following week, Ser Caedes. You are dismissed."

"As you wish, Your Radiance," they said, bowing, their heart racing.

* * *

Glitter, gossamer, jewels, and chains. This was, supposedly, standard for imperial consorts, which was understandable, they supposed. But why did it all have to feel so damned... restrictive? And so obviously, loudly feminine?

The bedecked new consort laid back against the silken pillows, as the Emperor locked the door behind them with a soft, magitek click. Rhoditus took a deep breath, as their eyes ran along the Emperor's frame.

His eyes met theirs, and they swallowed, as a heat rose to their cheeks.

"Well," Varis muttered quiety, as his hands fiddled with his gauntlets. They fell to the floor, as he disappeared behind a dressing wall.

"If you will allow me a moment."

Rhoditus' chest was already rising, as they looked around the room. It was enormous, yes, but relatively sparse; at least, compared to how they might fill such a room. Other than the various magitek devices and security measures, there was naught of anything personal. How strange. Truly, the only thing that felt at all like "home" was the luxurious bed upon which they found themselves seated.

They could see the Emperor removing his helm, carefully, gently, and placing it on its stand. He emerged from the dressing wall in a silken black robe, bits of his skin peeking through. Rhoditus couldn't help but run their eyes all over the pale slivers, their lip briefly trapped beneath their teeth.

The Emperor took a bottle of wine from his cabinet, and a glass for each of them. Rhoditus watched him as he poured it out, and straightened as he handed them their drink.

"I thank you, Your Radiance," they said, nervously.

The Emperor waved his hand at them.

"First things first, Ser Caedes," he said, "You shall address me as 'Varis' within the confines of this room. Please."

Rhoditus nodded.

"As you wish... V... Varis," they said, the name tumbling out almost painfully.

"Hmph. It shall take time, I am sure. But I have patience," he said, raising his glass, "Now, to what would you have me make a toast, Ser Caedes?"

"Rhoditus," they corrected, "Fair is fair. If you must be... Varis, I shall be Rhoditus."

Varis laughed through his nose.

"Indeed," he said, "...Rhoditus. Now, onto our toast, I believe?"

Rhoditus smirked.

"Yes, yes. A toast... to companionship."

Varis clinked his glass to theirs.

"To companionship."

Rhoditus took a very small sip, remembering their etiquette training.

"Hmm, I do think I shall like you," the Emperor said, musing out loud, "Yes, I think I shall like you very much."

Rhoditus couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me," Varis began, "What did make you decide to become a consort? It always amuses me to hear of the stories."

Rhoditus' stomach sank, but they composed themselves accordingly.

"To honor my family, of course. And it would honor them very much, for me to be in His Radiance's favor. Truly, there is nothing greater I could do for them," they said, "And surely, no man should ever please me more than His Radiance."

Varis took a sip and huffed.

"You have rehearsed that very well, my dear," he said, dryly, "Now, perhaps you shall tell me the real reason you're here?"

Their face fell.

"I... pray, forgive me, Your- ah, Varis," they said, beginning to tremble, "But does it matter to you?"

He shot them a very serious look.

"Of course. Your desire and consent is of utmost importance to me," he said, "I could never share a bed with anyone who did not want me."

"Ohh, but I do want you!" Rhoditus found themselves saying.

Varis smiled, amused by their sudden lack of restraint.

Rhoditus took a rather undignified sip, blushing.

"Truly, I do," they continued, "But, I suppose it was I who were offered, now, instead of my younger sister, much later, due to the... urgency... of my family's situation."

Varis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am aware of your family's brief near-fall from nobility," he said.

Rhoditus swallowed.

"Yes. That," they said, "Well, all in the past now, I suppose."

"Indeed. But, I am afraid I must ask you again," he said, "Do you truly wish to be here? To be with me?"

Rhoditus sighed, with a warm smile.

"And again I must answer," they said, gently but emphatically, "Yes. Very much so. I always have. Ever since I was young."

Rhoditus blushed, realizing what they'd said.

"Oh?" Varis said, a small smirk on his face.

"Well, yes," they confessed, "When I was but shy of seventeen, I watched you parade down the street from my window... you were such a handsome man... and a not-so-small part of me wished I could have been yours."

Rhoditus' face burned with shame.

"Oh my, I do think this wine is a touch too strong for me," they said, putting their glass down on the end table.

Suddenly, they winced.

"Oh, ow," they said, grabbing the back of their neck, noting his look of concern, "My hair got caught in one of the chains here. Nothing serious, forgive me."

Varis laughed to himself.

"Are you comfortable in that?" he asked.

They swallowed, and shifted in their spot.

"Well?" Varis said, a small smile curling upon his lips, "Go on, then. Be honest."

Rhoditus sighed.

"Ah... no."

Varis raised a brow, finishing his glass.

"Hm. Then I see no reason why you should still be wearing it."

Rhoditus exhaled a nervous laugh.

"Ah, well, the thing is," they said, "I haven't the faintest idea how to get out of it!"

His smile cracked across his face slowly, as a laugh thundered quietly in his chest. Rhoditus began to giggle as well, and soon they were laughing together, Varis perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "I think I can help you with that."

The gaze between them grew hot, and Rhoditus found him hovering over them in moments.

"Your Radiance," they breathed, their heart fluttering in their chest.

"I told you," he gently chastised, " _Varis._ "

Rhoditus nodded.

"Varis," they said, the name rolling off the tongue shakily.

He smiled.

" _Rhoditus,_ " he said, almost to himself, "What a lovely name."

His finger trailed down their neck, their chest, down to their exposed navel. Rhoditus shivered at his touch.

"Tsk, I should throw them out the windows for putting you in this tacky thing," he said, knotting the fabric in his hand, "Tell me. Do you care if you never see this damned thing again?"

Rhoditus laughed.

"Oh heavens, no," they replied.

A sly smile spread across his face, as he slowly tore at the flimsy fabric. Rhoditus' breath hitched audibly in their throat, and Varis immediately stopped.

"Am I frightening you?" he asked.

"No! No... this is just, well, a little much, all at once, if I'm honest," they said.

"Mm. I have been overly eager?" Varis said.

Rhoditus blushed.

"Perhaps," they admitted.

Varis leaned next to them, resting against his hand.

"I must ask your forgiveness, then," he said.

Rhoditus shook their head.

"Oh no, certainly not!" they insisted, "The fault is mine."

Varis titled his head at them slightly.

"Rhoditus," he said, "I would prefer an honest consort to a blindly obedient one."

The consort relaxed, taking in a breath.

"As you wish, Your R-- Varis."

Varis slid his hand over theirs.

"You've nothing to fear from me," he said softly, "I assure you."

"Oh, you misunderstand. I am not at all frightened, but rather... well, I suppose a bit overwhelmed," they said, sighing, "Alright, quite overwhelmed. Tis overwhelming just to be here. In all honesty, I didn't think I would even make it to the palace at all, let alone here, with you. I... well... I found it hard to believe that, you, the Emperor of Garlemald would want... me."

Varis's eyes took a softer gaze, and he brushed the hair out of their face.

"Why would I not want you?" he asked, "I am your Emperor, yes, but I am a man, as well."

"Well, yes, but," they said, "I thought you would find me... find what I am... well--"

Varis put a thumb to their lips, shaking his head.

"None of that," he said, softly, almost a whisper, "...none of that."

Affection swelled in Rhoditus' chest, and Varis placed a gentle kiss on the top of their head.

A laugh escaped their mouth, an Varis furrowed his brow.

"What's so amusing?

"Well, you, if you'll forgive me," they said, smiling, "You're just so gentle and patient and caring... not quite what I expected. I assumed you'd be romantic to an extent, yes, and I did not think you would be _cruel,_ but I also thought you'd be... well, you know, stern and stoic and... Emperor-like. Oh but do not misunderstand me, Your Rad-- ahem, Varis... I like it very much. Very, very much."

Varis' smile returned to him.

"Does this mean I can continue ripping this awful thing off you?"

A very mischievous smile spread across Rhoditus' face.

"Not without kissing me first," they said.

Varis took their face in his hand without hesitation, pressing his lips to theirs. Rhoditus eagerly eased into him, sliding their hand up his chest.

Their mind went blank as the Emperor kissed them, and time seemed to stop. They tried not to think of the man at their lips as Varis zos Galvus, Emperor of the Garlean Empire, and simply as a man, as he seemed to prefer, but the thrill of being His Radiance's chosen sent them into a tizzy. They hungrily slipped their tongue between his lips, and a low laughed rumbled in his throat.

"So eager," he muttered, sliding his hand over their waist, and up their back.

He grasped at a flimsy chain between their shoulder blades, and pulled on it, snapping it away from their clothes. Rhoditus found the animalistic nature of the act exciting, and tried not to think _too_ much about what that might possibly have revealed about themselves.

"Damned thing," he growled, "I shall tear this grotesque raiment to shreds."

"Mm, please do," Rhoditus said, smiling.

They shared a heated look, and the Emperor continued to rend the clothing off their body. The gossamer tore like paper, the chains broke off as if strings.

Soon the outfit was naught but a mess of fabric and metal and jewels, strewn across the floor. Rhoditus shivered when the air met their exposed skin.

"Come closer to me," he said, his hand at their hip, "You will not want for warmth by my side."

Rhoditus all but clamored onto him, their fingers toying with the open part of his robe. Gods, he was such a strong, large man, thick muscle covered with soft, scarred skin.

He took their hand in his, the fingers alone encompassing it fully. With a smile, he shifted his robe off of him, and slipped it off his other arm.

His bare figure seemed to knock the wind out of them.

"Ohh," Rhoditus found themselves sighing at the sight.

Their eyes wandered downward, and they let out a broken gasp.

"Worry not," Varis said, giving them a kiss, "I will be gentle with you."

Rhoditus relaxed, allowing Varis' hands to explore their body. He buried his face in the crook of their neck, placing his lips around their throat.

"Ah, but, Varis," they said, melting into his touch, "I am here for _your_ pleasure, not the other way around."

The Emperor growled into their skin.

"I desire companionship, not merely a vessel for my unbridled lust," he said, "It is important for me that you enjoy this."

Rhoditus' heart leapt into their throat, thrilled at the idea of their Emperor desiring not only their body, but their pleasure as well.

Their train of thought was broken when his hand found itself between their legs, already circling around their most sensitive places. They found themselves moaning, as he continued his ministrations both there and at their neck.

"Yes," Varis hissed, "You shall be ready for me, my sweet."

Rhoditus' eyes rolled back as their pleasure built for them quickly, Varis slipping a finger inside them with ease. They cried out, thrusting onto him and groaning.

Varis's lips moved to their ear, and the sound of his heated breaths ignited a passion in them that made them dizzy.

"Do I please you?" he said, his voice so rich and sensual that Rhoditus found themselves coming undone with pleasure.

"Yes," they gasped as they came, "Yes, Varis, yes."

A satisfied hum, and Varis went back to gently massaging between their legs.

"Mm, a few more, and I think you shall be more than ready for me," he said, nipping at their earlobe, "Don't you think?"

Rhoditus whined as they shuddered, already so close once again. His voice was so arousing, almost unbearably so. Varis knew this, and he began to breathe into their ear, touching them with the one hand, and stroking their hair with the other.

The consort writhed as they were brought to their peak once more, calling out to him.

"Varis, let me do something for you," they begged, "Please. I want to."

Varis chuckled, reaching around them to pull their wrist over their head.

"Patience," he said, taking the other wrist and placing in the same hand. It was so enormous, the task was quite easy for him.

"Now, if I hurt you, tell me," he said, gently laying a hand on their stomach to keep them still.

Rhoditus wondered what he could possibly be trying to do, with both of his hands engaged. The anticipation made them all the more excited.

Varis leaned close to their ear.

"Close your eyes."

Rhoditus did as they were asked, without hesitation.

"Good, good," Varis growled lowly, "Now... just listen to me."

Rhoditus nodded, shutting their eyes gently.

"This may seem strange to you, but it's one of my favorite... indulgences," he said, his voice edging on a laugh.

"Varis--"

"Shh," he cooed, softly but sternly, "All you have is but to lie back, and let me speak to you."

Rhoditus' heart fluttered in their chest, as they relaxed, their eyesight sinking into a warm red haze.

"Rhoditus," Varis muttered into their ear, "Do you know why I chose you?"

They knew not to answer, but they titled their head towards him, letting him know they were listening.

"I saw such a spirit in you, such a fire... a fire I knew I would want to _stoke,_ " he said, emphasizing the last word in a manner that somehow drew a feeling within the consort. His voice had taken on the same deliciously sensual tone as before.

"I see it in your eyes, your _beautiful_ eyes."

His lips brushed against their ear, as he kissed the skin languidly. Rhoditus shivered, their eyes still closed, rolling back beneath their lids.

"I wonder what you thought of, hm? I wonder what you imagined this night would be like. Did it fill you with desire, picturing yourself in my bed?"

Rhoditus swallowed, as a heat grew between their legs. _Yes_ , they thought. A small laugh in the Emperor's mouth tumbled into their ear, and it sounded wonderful. His voice was like music, of the finest kind. The way he ended each word, very pointedly but delicately, pierced into their soul like arrows.

He continued to lavish them with his words, as their legs crossed in an attempt to ease the budding warmth.

"Yes, I imagine it brought you a great deal of excitement, didn't it? Mm, I imagine you could scarcely wait until you were beneath me, moaning as I eased inside of you... yes, I imagine it brought your hand between your thighs, your fingers thrusting inside you, desperately seeking that blissful release."

 _Yes,_ Rhoditus thought to themselves again. The night before, they could hardly sleep, half-mad with excitement, breathy sighs and repeated cries of _Your Radiance_ muffled beneath their pillow.

Varis planted another kiss on them, this time on their flushed cheek. A moan settled in the back of their throat.

"I must admit, I myself have found it difficult to concentrate this past week. Long did I turn over in my mind that which we would do, when we were to finally be together. I do wonder what you will sound like, when I take my claim inside you, your body flush to mine, your heart racing against my own... mm, but soon we shall see, yes?"

The moan rose up out of Rhoditus' mouth, as they began to rub their legs together, managing to create at least some kind of friction. Now they saw why their wrists were being held away from them...

"Ohh, you are eager, aren't you? Patience, my sweet, you will find your purchase. You are so close, I can tell. I can sense the desire building inside you, ready to burst," he said, grazing his teeth against their earlobe, "Ohh, I can but wait to watch you writhe as your body blooms with pleasure once more, and you cry out to me... which I believe you shall do so very, very soon..."

The consort whimpered as their legs began to thrust into nothing, a sweet and painful sensation. They were rutting their thighs together, the movement beginning to bring them somewhere, a sheen of sweat already covering their body. Gods, they were so close, but it took so much work to achieve it this way...

"You will come for me, will you not?" Varis growled into their ear, "...Rhoditus?"

The sound of their own name, rich and erotic, combined with the movement of their hips, sent them into yet another bout of pleasure, their back arching as they cried out loudly, moreso than they could ever recall crying out before.

Varis released their wrists, and their arms fell back and they breathed heavily, finally opening their eyes.

"Varis... I... ohh, sweet heavens," they sighed, their vision bleary.

A low, satisfied laugh rumbled in the Emperor's chest, pleased with his work.

"Mm. I think you are quite ready for me now, yes?"

Rhoditus blushed, realizing how _ready_ indeed they were.

"Oh my," they said, "Yes, I suppose I am."

Varis extended his arm.

"Come," he said.

They took his hand, and he moved them closer to the middle of the bed.

"Are you comfortable here?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Y-- Varis," they said, sheepishly, "Sorry. I'm trying."

Varis stroked their cheek with his thumb.

"I know. It shall come to you in time," he said.

He spread their legs and teased at their entrance, eliciting an almost fearful-sounding gasp from them.

"I will be gentle with you," he reiterated, "I promise."

Rhoditus nodded and relaxed, as he gently eased into them.

"Ohh," he breathed, his lashes fluttering.

Rhoditus glanced up to look at his face. His focus had not gone away entirely, but his eyes were nearly closed, seemingly lost in the sensation.

"Ah," Rhoditus creaked, their breath hitching as he entered further.

"Am I hurting you?" Varis asked, immediately stopping.

"Not quite, it's just... a little much," they confessed sheepishly.

"I know, I know," he said, placing his hand on their face, "Try to relax."

Rhoditus leaned into his hand, as he gingerly continued.

A little bit of patience, and soon he had sunk into them completely, the two moaning.

"My, you feel so wonderful," Varis groaned, Rhoditus' back already arching from his girth alone.

"Ohh, Your Radiance," they moaned, "Ah, Varis - forgive me."

Varis smirked and grabbed a hold of their thigh. They were so tight around him, and he needed something to anchor himself.

"Mm, you may call me whatever comes to your mind, when lost in your passion, my sweet," he said, "Now, do you think you can take me?"

"Yes, but slowly, please," Rhoditus begged.

"Certainly, my sweet," he said, pulling out and gently thrusting back in, "Oh, my."

His fingers dug into their thigh; it was taking all he had not to abandon all sense and thrust into them wildly. He looked into their eyes, and tried his best not to overwhelm them.

Rhoditus' lip was buried firmly under their teeth, their body shaking every time he sank fully into them. He filled them so well, _too well,_ and it was almost more than they could take.

They found themselves cumming in a rather different way than before; a sensation that ebbed slowly and deeply and that caused them to whisper a gentle moan. Almost comforting rather than physically pleasurable.

Very slowly, moment by moment, they opened up to him, and soon he had found a steady pace to keep. Rhoditus looked up at him and sighed. His large figure loomed over them, and his head aligned perfectly with the ceiling light in the room. It was like a halo, igniting the golden strands hanging over them.

"You are so beautiful," they breathed, their lips hardly moving.

He took his hand and swept it affectionately over their hair and face.

"No beauty could touch... that of your own," he said, between breaths, "Wild and natural... I look at you and see... everything that you are... and nothing more... I see _you._ "

He began to increase his pace, and Rhoditus' back arched, as their hands gripped into the pillows.

The point came to where Varis could scarcely remain gentle and slow, and he gritted his teeth with restraint. They were so responsive, so arousing, and they desired him so much, how could he not pour his everything into them?

Rhoditus laughed weakly.

"You can come if you want to," they said, "I want you to."

Varis sputtered out another laugh in response.

"Hah, I can last _much_ longer," he said.

Rhoditus smiled wickedly, biting their nail.

"But I don't _want_ you to," they sighed seductively, raising an eyebrow.

They wanted him to cum. They wanted to see his face when he did. There would be time for long, drawn out lovemaking later. Right now, they wanted his pleasure, wanted it hungrily, selfishly.

Varis bit his lip, growling approvingly.

"You know not what you ask for," he said, taking their hips in his hands.

Rhoditus laughed in delighted surprise as he pulled them closer to him, thrusting deep and fast into them. Their laughter turned into manic, breathy cries of pleasure, and soon they were throwing their arms back, gripping into the bed once again, their eyes rolled back and their back curved upwards.

"Rhoditus," Varis hissed, already so close.

The consort whined and moaned, their hair flung every which way, their nails digging into the plush fabric of the pillows, many of which had been pushed off the sides of the bed from the movement. There was not a single pause or moment where they could find relief from the relentless waves of pleasure that he inflicted onto them. They lost nearly all concept of time or place; all that could be found on the hazy banks of their mind was feeling - intense, incredible feeling, that allowed little room for aught else.

Varis began to lose his pace, and Rhoditus knew he was close.

"Look at me," they said, "Please."

Varis locked eyes with them, his breathing heated and audible. Rhoditus struggled to keep their gaze as their pleasure thundered throughout them, causing them to call out to him as they writhed and twisted.

"Varis, oh, _Varis!"_

He could sustain his pace no longer, and cried out as he spilled his release. Rhoditus relaxed as he hung onto them, making sure his claim stayed well inside.

The two laid back and embraced each other, Rhoditus all but purring as they rested their head on his chest. Far too exhausted to say anything, they simply hummed softly and happily against him. Varis kissed the top of their head, gently knotting his fingers in their hair. Rhoditus allowed the soft, strong thudding of his heart to carry them into a heady, sweet sleep, Varis lifting the blanket over them both.

"Yes, I think you shall do just fine here," he whispered, "Very fine indeed."


	2. Afternoon Tea, Evening Wine

It had been little over a week since their first night with Varis, and every subsequent night had been just as torrid and pleasurable as the first.

On this night, Rhoditus had their head between their Emperor's legs, and after some extensive foreplay, was slowly attempting to fit his incredibly girthy length in their mouth. They had just barely begun on the tip when they pulled away, wiping at their lips.

"Varis, please, forgive me," they said, sputtering.

"I told you, you do not have to do this," he said, "You satisfy me in so many other ways, my sweet."

"But I _want_ to do this," they said, "I want to try harder, at least."

Varis stroked their hair.

"Alright," he said, "Be careful not to hurt yourself."

"I won't," they said, bending down again.

They ran their tongue along the tip, drawing a soft moan from him. They took it into their mouth, and gently sucked as they tried to push further. The sheer size of it alone gagged them instantly, and they pulled away, coughing.

"Oh gods, I just," they said, "I simply cannot do it. I'm sorry... I'm... I'm so embarrassed."

Varis gently clicked his tongue.

"You realize you do not have to take the _entire_ length, my sweet?" he said, almost laughing.

Rhoditus looked up and blushed.

"I... but surely that would please you most, yes?"

"It matters not. Why don't you simply take what you are able to?"

Rhoditus blushed, smiling sheepishly. They descended upon him again, this time drawing in only as much as they could, sucking languidly.

"Ohh, yes," Varis sighed, his head resting backwards onto his pillow.

Rhoditus took their hands and grasped at his length, pumping it as they continued their ministrations with their mouth.

"Yes, yes, just like that," the Emperor begged, suddenly knotting his fingers into their hair, as if to anchor themselves to him.

Rhoditus hummed against him, as they increased their pace. Varis massaged their scalp as he moaned.

"Harder," he growled.

Rhoditus obeyed, eliciting quiet moans from him. He tried his best to keep from thrusting upwards into them, and found his only recourse was to keep himself talking.

"Ahh, I wish I could fuck your pretty little mouth," he hissed, coming undone with pleasure, "Fill you to your entirety. Watch your eyes water as I thrust into your throat. Make you drink deep of my seed."

Rhoditus pulled away from him, laughing softly.

"You're mouthy today," they said, still pumping him.

"Mmph. I do not recall telling you to stop," Varis said, thrusting into their hands, gently pulling at their hair.

"Ohh, bossy, too," Rhoditus teased, pouting, brows furrowing.

They continued to take him into their mouth, as he laid back again, his other hand fisting hard into the sheets. A few more pumps, a little more patience, and soon he was moaning as he spilled into their mouth, Rhoditus swallowing it all quite happily. They then kept sucking, drawing out every last drop he had within. The sensation was overwhelming for him, and he twitched and hissed as he arched his back.

"Rhoditus, ah, that--- _ohh!_ " he gasped, "Please, _please!"_

The consort released him from the relentless onslaught of pleasure, smiling as he laid back, his massive chest heaving from the overstimulation.

"Oh my, Rhoditus," he gasped, "You have... gone quite above and beyond tonight."

The consort made their way up next to him, as he held them close.

"Says the man who spent about an hour straight between my legs," they said, "Most I spent was maybe twenty minutes. And for most of them, rather poorly."

He laughed, stroking their jawline.

"Mm, tis not my fault you are so wonderfully arousing to taste," he said, brushing a thumb across their lips, "I could have drank of you for much, much longer, my sweet, but you insisted on pleasuring me. And rest assured, you did that, and then some."

Rhoditus' face fell slightly.

"I still wish I could have done it properly," they said.

"Rhoditus, tis also not _your_ fault that I am so well endowed as to require... accommodations."

He tipped their chin upward with his fingers.

"Oh, I do wish you would not belittle yourself so," he said, softly, "You are a wonderful lover, attentive and enthusiastic... and very, very arousing. Even outside of this room... when you are sitting at dinner, curling your lips around your glass... it is all I can do not to take you right there on the table."

Rhoditus giggled.

"I don't think Zenos would appreciate that very much," they said.

Varis' face seemed to drop at the very mention of his son.

"No, I suppose not," he said, managing a half-smile.

"Oh, speaking of, will he be there for tea tomorrow?"

"Ah, no, unfortunately. Urgent business with the Populare party," he said.

"Ah. Too bad. Sephonine is abroad and can't make it either. And my stepfather is always so busy... hah, great. It's just you, me and my mother," they said, sucking their teeth.

Varis' brow furrowed.

"You... are not looking forward to it?"

Rhoditus gave a laugh through her nose.

"Ah... well, not in particular," they said, "My mother is... well, I guess you'll find out."

Varis grew more concerned, and he turned their face to his.

"Do you not want to see her? Shall I cancel tomorrow?" 

"No, no, no, there's no need for that. She just... she's simply... I guess you could call her 'old fashioned'," they replied.

Varis' bottom lip pressed upwards with understanding.

"Mm, I see. Similar to the house official I scared the life out of when we met?"

"Hah, yes. Quite a bit worse, truthfully," they muttered, trailing off at the end.

They went quiet, and Varis pulled them closer to his chest, kissing the top of their head. Rhoditus tugged the blanket up over themselves, all the way up to their chin, and closed their eyes. They loved this, these small intimate moments where they could simply be with him, allow him to hold them in his arms and just be themselves, wholly and completely.

"Rhoditus," he began, tenderly, "She does not mistreat you, does she?"

Their eyes fluttered back open, and they sighed.

"...It's... complicated," they said, "She had always provided for my sister and I well, always made sure we were fed and clean and safe... married my uncle to keep our family name intact... made sure we had the very best education... but she also made her, ahem, _disappointments_... very well known."

Varis was quiet, and he swallowed hard.

"I see."

"And I was... often the source of said disappointment," they continued, "Not good enough. Not obedient enough. Not feminine enough. Not... womanly... enough."

Varis held them even closer, as they placed a hand on his chest.

"She still insists on calling me 'she'... I mean, she doesn't get mean or spiteful about it, I suppose, but whenever I deign to correct her, she acts as if I'm being rude to her, and continues to mislabel me. As if it's so hard to just say 'they'... tch. It's not like I haven't been asking it of her for two entire decades," she grumbled.

Varis' brows rose.

"Really? That long? And still she refuses?"

"Yeah," Rhoditus said, "She starts getting all weepy about how I'm 'taking her daughter away' and other such nonsense."

She huffed, her mouth curling in disgust.

"As if she doesn't have my endlessly devoted sister. Sephonine is wonderful, and every bit the noblewoman any mother should be more than happy to have as a daughter, even a mother like her. Me, on the other hand? I knew I was not a woman from the time I was twelve. I didn't have the language for it, but I knew."

They sighed, sitting up a little, to be better able to speak to Varis.

"My father never cared. One day he called me 'his big girl' and I finally told him I didn't think I was a girl. He said, 'oh, so you are my boy, then?' and I said, 'no, I think I am neither. I am just Rhoditus'. So, he simply called me 'Rhoditus'. Whenever he referred to me to others, he used 'they' and 'them', and would call me his 'eldest' rather than his 'daughter'. This bothered Mother to no end, of course, but he always had a way of keeping her out of our hair. Even when he was away - which was often, as you can imagine - he would still find ways to distract her and keep her busy, send her money and encourage her to go shopping and other such frivolous nonsense."

They frowned.

"And then... the siege at the castrum happened, and Father died... I was seventeen, and poor Seph only eight... and it was as if we were fair game once again, for Mother. She got more pushy about it... told me to stop 'playing this little game of yours' and to 'grow up'. And anytime I tried to argue with her about it, she'd start crying and say how dare I provoke a grieving widow like that, you know, 'don't you know what you're doing to me?', and 'you need to be an example of a proper lady to your sister', and what not."

Varis grimaced, but allowed them to continue.

"Funny that she was so obsessed with Seph having such a good example, when she herself was an abysmal one. Poor Seph... it is a blessing she managed to be so perfectly cut out for femininity and nobility. But the pressure... Mother has all but given up on me now, and now she tries to force her delusions upon Seph. And she just... well, she just does her best to keep Mother's wrath off me. I wish she didn't feel the need to do so, but she does."

Tears began to form in their eyes, and the swiped at them, burying their face in Varis' bare chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sour the mood," they murmured.

"No, no, my sweet," Varis reassured, "Speak all you like."

Rhoditus closed their eyes, with a laugh that caused a warm smile to run across Varis' face.

"What is so amusing?"

"I just still feel like I'm in a dream," they said, "I've been here but a little over a week... and you've shown me more tenderness and more intimacy than _anyone_ ever has in my life."

Varis swept their hair away and kissed their forehead.

"I've told you. I desire companionship," he replied, "and that is what I intend to share with you."

He pulled away from them, draping his robe hanging on the headboard over himself as he rose out of bed.

"Would you like your robe as well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," they said.

Varis smirked, holding it in his hands.

"Then come here," he said, letting in hang open.

Rhoditus returned his smirk, their tongue between their teeth.

"As you wish, Your Radiance," they teased, taking their place in front of him.

Varis slid the silken red robe over their shoulders, leaving gentle kisses on them before covering them up. Rhoditus slid their arms inside, and their breath hitched as Varis suddenly wrapped his arm around their waist, dipping his hand between their legs, the other grasping at their breast, toying with the sensitive bud.

"Is this acceptable? May I touch you here?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," Rhoditus hissed, wrapping an arm around his neck and craning their own back to kiss him.

He spread his legs and allowed his hardening arousal to rest against their skin, as Rhoditus braced their legs against the side of the bed to keep themselves upright. He slowly bent them over it, moving his hand behind them to slip his finger inside, as he continued to massage their breast. He pumped fast and hard, the consort already so slick from his ministrations performed earlier in the evening. They orgasmed rather quickly, so sensitive they were, and he pulled his fingers out, moaning as he languidly sucked them.

"Ohh, forgive me, but I require more of you," he said, placing his mouth at the shell of their ear, "Do you think you can take me now, my sweet?" he asked.

Rhoditus nodded weakly, and he was lifting them onto the bed, and plunging inside them before they could prepare themselves.

"Oh, fuck!" they cried, as their robe fell nearly over their head.

This was different than their usual trysts; he was much more animalistic, grasping at them with an intense fervor. He pounded inside them hungrily, grunting from the strain. Rhoditus moaned sinfully as his fingers made hard dents into their hips.

"Gh-- oh!" they groaned, their bottom lip thoroughly buried underneath their teeth, "Harder!"

"Are you certain?" he asked, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Yes, yes! Harder, faster, please!" they begged.

Rhoditus whined and keened, almost mournfully, as he slammed into them harder than he had yet. They shook every time their bodies met, his girth sending what felt like sparks deep inside their hips. It was very nearly too much, and they knew they'd be tremendously sore in the morning, but oh, how wonderful it felt right at this moment.

"Dear heavens, Rhoditus, I am not certain I can last," Varis breathed, genuinely surprised at himself.

He usually had phenomenal stamina, but something about the way they looked, debauched and desperate, made him lose himself within his pleasure.

"I don't care," they growled, throwing their head back, "Please, Varis."

The Emperor growled an approving laugh, grabbing one of their shoulders to keep them still. Rhoditus fisted at the sheets, breath repeatedly hitching to the rhythm he had found. The obscene slap of flesh upon flesh only served to heighten their arousal, and they found themselves brought to the brink from it.

Their breathless cry of pleasure was nearly drowned out by the noise and movement, but Varis felt them orgasm around him regardless, and he joined them in their ecstasy with a shuddering, deep thrust.

He stayed inside and allowed himself to relax before pulling out, leaning a hand against the bed.

"Oh dear," he said, "Twas not my original intent, to be honest."

Rhoditus giggled, throwing their robe off.

"I think I'm quite alright with that," they said, as Varis helped them back up on their feet.

"Ah, I was going to suggest we share a bit of wine in bed, but you would appear to need a bath," he said, noting their sweaty, unkempt physique, "Just as well. Why don't you draw one for us, my sweet?"

Rhoditus nodded, and he gave them a kiss before they both set off on their respective tasks.

* * *

Rhoditus sighed as they sank into the water, the warmth of it already doing wonders for their aching hips. Varis walked in after them, with a bottle and glasses. He slid off his robe and climbed in behind them, pouring them a glass.

"Do you hurt at all?" he asked, as Rhoditus took a sip.

"Ah, a bit sore, but I'm alright."

"Mm. Enjoyed yourself, my sweet?" he said, running his hands along their back.

"Ohh, I have been enjoying myself every moment since I arrived here," they said, "I thought this would be more of a job, to be honest. I knew it would be enjoyable, certainly, but this has been... a fantasy."

Varis took a washcloth and gently wiped at their shoulder blades, burying his nose in their hair.

"You are the fantasy," he said, "One that I could never have imagined."

"Oh goodness, I really must be dreaming," they said, laughing.

Varis suddenly dug his hands into their back and shoulders, as they groaned.

"Ahh, you don't have to," they said.

"Nonsense, you have been working so hard; you deserve to relax," he said, kissing the top of their head.

Rhoditus sighed as he began to knead their aching muscles, goosebumps forming on their skin when he worked down their spine.

"So small, yet so tense," he said, "Relax, my sweet."

Rhoditus laughed.

"I'm not that small," they said, "You're just so large."

"Mm, I have yet to hear you complain," Varis said, with a low laugh.

"Ohoho, fair enough," they replied, resting their head on their pulled up knees, eyes closing, wine glass resting lazily in hand.

The air grew quiet, and Varis found himself sighing with affection for them. They were so lovely and beautiful, their toned, wiry frame covered with deep tan skin, dotted with subtle freckles and birthmarks, like a map. As he marveled, his fingers brushed along a particularly odd mark - no, a scar - on their bicep.

"My, what happened here?" he muttered.

The consort's eyes snapped open, a pit forming in their stomach. They knew what mark. _The burn._

"Ahh, I don't remember," they lied, poorly.

Varis tilted his head, sweeping hair behind their ear.

"Rhoditus," he said, "If you wish not to discuss it, you need only say that. Lying does not become you."

Varis wasn't angry. He knew what it was like to have scars with bad memories attached.

"I'm sorry. I... I guess I don't mind telling you," they said, "It's... it's a burn. From a... fireplace poker."

Varis' brows furrowed, his eyes darting back to the scar.

"What happened?" he asked, despite himself.

Rhoditus swallowed, sitting up as they took a sip of their wine.

"I got in a fight with Mum... when I was younger. It was just before Sephonine's debutante ball... I wanted to wear a nice suit, but Mum had picked out this, this just awful dress - and I don't mind the occasional dress - but this one was just about the total opposite of my taste. When I do so deign to wear a dress, I prefer something dark, and with a much thinner silhouette. But she wanted me - me! - to wear this... _pastel green atrocity_. It was about three fulms wide, it had enormous sleeves, and it had all this padding at the bust. It would have looked fine on someone like Sephonine, I'm sure, but on me it just looked like a giant lilypad. I hated it. I told her as such after trying it on, and she threw one of her usual fits, and well, I finally just told her what I'd always wanted to."

They took a long sip.

"I told her... I wasn't a woman, and no matter what she tried to squeeze me into, I would never be a woman. I was something else entirely, I always was, and I always will be. Then I said... I said Father would understand, he had always supported me, and that I wished _she_ had died instead of him."

Varis' blood ran cold, and he squeezed their shoulders. Rhoditus sighed, their breaths becoming shaky.

"The whole time, I'd been idly poking at the fireplace, and... she took the poker out of my hand and whacked me on the arm, while it was still hot. I didn't even have time to react. She never... she had never gotten that angry with me before. I'd never been so angry with her, really."

Varis' head dipped low, regretting he had ever mentioned the mark.

"You did not have to tell me that," he said, "I do not wish to make you remember anything that brings you pain."

Rhoditus shrugged.

"It's alright. It's past," they said, unconvincingly.

Varis wrapped his arms around them, pulling them close.

"You do not have to see her tomorrow, if you do not wish to," he said, more tenderly than he had said anything to them yet.

"No, no, it's fine. It was just an argument gone bad. Really," they said, with a tone that warned Varis not to press the issue further.

"As you wish," he said, letting them rest their back on his chest.

They both sighed, settling into the bath and relaxing against one another. Varis drank from his glass, as he closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the water, and their body laying upon his own.

He rested his head on top of theirs, and his heart swelled in his chest, as something crept up his throat: words, words that he had not said for many years, yet that felt so natural at a moment such as this. His lips parted to say them, but his eyes shot open, and he stopped himself. No. Not here. Not now.

Not ever.

"Varis," Rhoditus suddenly said, their arm snaking around his neck, fingers trailing into his silvery locks, "Come here."

The thoughts that tugged at his mind slowly faded away, as they gently pulled his head down to theirs, kissing him.

* * *

Rhoditus sighed impatiently as they waited in the parlor for their mother's arrival, clad in a waistcoat and trousers. Varis had done away with the wardrobe his servants had originally furnished his consort with, and had it replaced with raiment that suited their taste far better. Much as they appreciated it, there still lingered the worry that their mother might attempt to make some subtle, snippy comment about it.

"Your Radiance," the house official said, saluting, as they escorted their guest in.

A tall, middle aged noblewoman walked in, bowing before the Emperor.

"Your Radiance," she said, her large, gaudy hat threatening to fall over.

"Countessa. We are most gratified to have you here today," Varis replied, "And we would be honored to have you with us."

"The honor is mine, Your Radiance," she practically squealed, taking her seat opposite the two.

Rhoditus shifted, stomach sinking. She hadn't even acknowledged them yet, clearly more enamored with the Emperor than her own child. To be expected, they supposed.

"Please, help yourself," Varis said, motioning to the tea table spread.

Rhoditus' face was buried deeply into their third cup, eyes looking out the window, already begging for the day to over.

"Well don't you look... nice, Rhoditus darling?" she said, a very odd edge to her voice, bordering on patronizing.

They smiled a wide, closed smile, swallowing down a sip rather quickly.

"Thank you, Mother," they replied, "His Radiance has been most kind to me, fetching me a wardrobe that truly suits my taste."

Rhoditus had matched their mother in tone, and something about it chilled even Varis a bit. He took a sip from his own cup, eyes wandering between them.

"Is that so?" Carlotta said, sickeningly sweet, "Well, I can scarcely wait to see you at the upcoming ball!"

Rhoditus' teeth gritted, remembering the painful memory they shared only just the night before with Varis, who very quickly felt the need to take over.

"Indeed," he interjected, "They are sure to capture everyone's eye with their exquisite beauty."

His glance shifted to his consort.

"And beautiful they most certainly are."

Rhoditus' chest bloomed with warmth as they shared a gaze with him.

"Beautiful, and pleasing in every way," he said, the hint of innuendo only perceptible to the consort, who playfully crossed their legs.

Carlotta smiled widely.

"Oh yes, Your Radiance! I am so thrilled that you find my daughter to your liking."

Suddenly, an all too familiar feeling came over Rhoditus, extinguishing the previous one: like turning to stone, unfeeling and stiff, the way they always became when confronted with their mother's incessant mislabeling. A mildly exasperated look spread across their face, and Varis could feel how uncomfortable they had become.

He cocked an eyebrow, his disgust hidden well, but still quite palpable.

"Pardon," he began, with a small smile, "But I believe you have mistaken your children. Tis not your younger daughter whom I have taken as consort, but your eldest child."

Rhoditus' eyes darted to him, adoration replacing exasperation. Their mother's face went white as a ghost.

"Ah, yes, of course," she said, with an uncomfortable laugh, "What a... silly slip of the tongue."

Varis' hand quietly slid over Rhoditus', still looking ahead. A comforting notion; you are safe with me.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to go by very well, the three chatting the moments away. Rhoditus politely tolerated their mother's presence, all the while gazing at Varis and fantasizing about all the lovely, lurid little things they wished to do with him, to him. The daydreams took a hold of their mind so much that they excused themselves, in dire need of cool water on their face.

"I shall return momentarily, Your Radiance," they said, subtly brushing their fingers along the back of his neck as they left.

Carlotta's smile stayed plastered on, as Varis was uncomfortably forced to be in her vicinity alone.

"Ahem," she began, "If I may... I must express my undying gratitude to you once more, Your Radiance, for choosing my dau- ah, eldest - as your consort. It is a great honor, to know that it is a member of House Caedes that pleases the Emperor so."

Varis returned the smile, as false as her own.

"Oh indeed, Countessa," he said.

Carlotta opened her mouth to speak, but Varis had not finished.

"It must be so gratifying for you that your eldest has been able to honor your family name. Indeed, they are so very much like their father," he finished, looking at her with that same poisonous gaze and curl of his lips.

Her face fell, and her hand trembled, her cup clattering gently against its saucer.

Varis sipped from his own cup, his gaze unchanging and unbroken.

Meanwhile, Rhoditus was refreshing themselves at the sink in the powder room, attempting to stave off the desires running through their mind. Gods, they wanted him so bad. Every moment of every minute of every single day. His touch, his words, every look of his eyes and every noise that escaped his mouth... All of it. All of him.

A sigh, and another dab of the cool washcloth. They really needed to calm down, at least for the next half hour of their mother's visit. And besides all that, they were still far too sore to do anything too strenuous anyways.

Rhoditus entered the parlor once again, feeling a distinct and strange energy into the room; cold on the side their mother sat on, comfortable and warm on Varis'. Their eyebrow popped up, wondering just what in the hells happened while they were gone.

"Ah, Ser Caedes," Varis said, "You have returned to us. I trust you are feeling well?"

"Oh yes, very much so," they said, "Just needed to freshen up."

They returned to their place by his side, their mother still trembling.

The rest of the visit went by with relative quiet, and with surprising pleasance. As Rhoditus exchanged their goodbyes with their mother, they sensed an odd energy emanating from her, as if she were only all too eager to leave. It was strange, considering how often she had always admired and revered the Emperor so greatly.

"Hmm. That went almost too well," they commented, as Varis lead them through the entrance to the indoor garden, "What exactly did you two talk about while I was gone?"

Varis smirked, hooking their arm in his.

"Why, you, of course," he said, "How much it pleased us both that you were here with me, and how much honor it brought to you house."

Rhoditus sighed.

"Ahh, yes, well... I would never allow my father's name to falter. No matter what it might cost me," they said, a soft edge to their voice.

Varis said nothing, but led them into a hidden spot with a wrought iron bench.

"Will you sit with me a spell?" he asked.

"Of course, Your Radiance."

Varis held their hand in both of his, resting it on his thigh. He gazed at them fondly, drinking in their presence.

"Ser Caedes," he began, "I know we have only been acquainted for little under two weeks, but I want you to know that... I have come to admire you a great deal, and your happiness here is... of utmost importance to me. I mean that most sincerely. Anything that would bring you joy, or comfort, or that would spare you any amount of pain, I will see done. Always."

Rhoditus' face beamed with affection, and they wordlessly pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Why, Ser Caedes," he muttered, laughing, "You are so forward."

"And you are wonderful," they sighed, "Truly you are, Your Radiance."

Varis smirked, and wrapped an arm around them, leaning close to their ear.

"I do not think anyone will hear us if we whisper," he said, lowering his voice, "...Rhoditus."

They blushed and smiled warmly, turning his head so that their lips could be at his own ear.

"No, I suppose they will not, Varis," the replied, pulling him back into another tender kiss.

* * *

Rhoditus laid on their stomach on the Emperor's bed that night, lounging in the nude, wrapped up in a blanket, reading a letter. They heard the bathtub being drained, and Varis exited the washroom in his robe, combing through his wet hair with his fingers.

"What is it you're reading, Rhoditus?" he asked, passing in front of them.

"Letter from Sephonine that arrived yesterday."

"Oh? How is she?"

"Fine, all fine. A bit lonely without me, but fine. Glad she's abroad, otherwise Mother would be driving her up the wall," they said, "Speaking of Mother... are you sure nothing happened while I was gone during tea with her?"

That smirk reappeared on Varis' mouth.

"It was nothing of consequence, I assure you," he said, innocently, rummaging through his end table drawer.

"Well... if you say so," Rhoditus said, returning to their letter.

"Haha, oh, Seph," they said, reading it, "She says she simply _cannot wait_ to meet you."

"Is that so?" he replied with a smirk.

They began to read from the letter.

"'I do not know how I should ever keep myself composed before him, Rhoditus. I fear I shall simply faint!'," they read, laughing, "Ohh, she is such a darling. I do hope you're nice to her when she visits."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said, with a laugh, "I can be... nice."

Rhoditus giggled.

"I know, I just mean, you know, _especially_ nice," they said, folding up the letter as they finished it, letting it fall on the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed.

Varis climbed onto the bed and straddled them, holding a small bottle in his hand. The consort felt his presence over them, and turned their head towards him.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Lie down and relax. You'll like it," he said, pushing their blanket off them.

He poured the contents of the bottle into his hands and rubbed it between them. He then dug into the consort's back, and they let out a groan.

"I feel that I did not properly ease your tensions last night," he said, "And I intend to rectify that."

Rhoditus could only sigh as his large but deft fingers rubbed their muscles.

"Ohh, oh, not so hard," they said, "Hurts a little."

"Allow it a moment; the pain will cease when your tensions are worked through," he said.

Sure enough, it felt better as he continued, and a sweet numbness replaced the aches in their muscles, and all their tensions were, for the most part, relieved.

"Ohh, thank you so much, Varis," they muttered, nearly lulled to sleep, "That feels so wonderful."

He smiled as his hands wandered downwards across their backside, gripping at the supple flesh, kneading it between his fingers. Rhoditus made a quiet, satisfied moan at the sensation, and he gently separated their legs, teasing a finger at their folds.

"Mm, Varis."

He bit his lip, aroused at the way his name sounded when they spoke it. He pressed inside of them, working to a place that made the consort's breath increase.

"Varis," they continued to moan, slowly rising from their sleepiness.

He massaged their back with his other hand as he continued to touch them, and slowly, Rhoditus found themselves shuddering through their pleasure.

"Varis... take me..." they moaned, coming down from their high.

Varis removed his fingers, and placed a kiss between their shoulder blades.

"As you wish, my sweet," he said, "Allow me a moment."

Rhoditus rolled onto their back, as Varis put out the lights.

"Varis?" they asked. He had not done such a thing as of yet.

"Indulge me, Rhoditus," he said, climbing on top of them.

The room glowed faintly with ambient light pouring in from outside, and he ran a hand along their side, sighing. He leaned in and kissed them, and Rhoditus wrapped their arms around his neck.

"Do you still ache?" he whispered tenderly, breath ghosting over their face.

"Only for you," they said, toying with a long strand of silver hair in their finger.

Varis could not deny the way his heart fluttered in his chest, and he let out a gentle breath of a laugh.

"As I do for you," he said, burying his face under their ear, "Every moment of every day."

Rhoditus closed their eyes, holding him close to them, overcome with affection.

"Oh, Varis," they whispered.

A small voice nagged at the back of the Emperor's mind, telling him that perhaps he should not indulge in this feeling so much, but how could he not? In the short time he had known them, he felt happier than he had in years. There were moments where he was beginning to forget he even was an Emperor, and, fleeting as they were, they made him feel a way he could scarcely comprehend.

His lips melted into the skin of their neck as he gently eased into them, eliciting a groan from them.

He worked at a slow, tender pace, taking his time to feel them fully, to allow them to experience pleasure without pain. They deserved as much, the way they had relentlessly sought after his happiness from the moment they arrived, and not simply out of duty, but because they sincerely cared for him.

His mind wandered as the two continued to merge together, thinking on something Rhoditus had said just ten days prior, upon their first night:

_"...when I was but shy of seventeen, I watched you parade down the street from my window... you were such a handsome man... and a not-so-small part of me wished I could have been yours."_

The thought thrilled him, to know that their eyes had been upon him before he had even known them. He wondered how many nights they laid in their bed, dreaming of him. How many hazy afternoons had they spent looking off into space, picturing his lips upon theirs? And now, here they were, all his.

 _Mine,_ he thought.

_All mine._

The nagging voice spoke to him again, warning him of the ever-deepening pit he was allowing himself to sink into, one little ilm at a time.

"Varis, ohh," Rhoditus whined, interrupting his thoughts, "Varis, yes, I'm going to--"

They threw their head back, lips open in a quiet moan of pleasure, too sleepy to give it any volume.

Varis looked upon them, until his eyes locked with theirs. His heart raced as a heat climbed up his neck, and he pulled them into a passionate kiss, ceasing his thrusts for the moment.

The soft, wet sounds of their lips locking together made his throat rumble with an aroused sigh, as his length warmed inside them. They continued to kiss, Rhoditus taking rivers of silver locks between their fingers, Varis flicking his tongue across the edge of their lips.

Rhoditus felt giddy and nervous all over again, as they did on their first night with him. He had yet to pause in the middle of lovemaking like this, just to touch them and kiss them and feel them around him, and it made them smile against his lips.

"Varis," they whispered, "What's gotten into you?"

He laughed, placing a gentle kiss against the space between their lips and nose.

"Have you complaints?"

"Oh no, not at all," they replied, "I just never dreamed you could be like this."

Curiosity welled up within him, and he couldn't prevent himself from musing out loud.

"And do you like it when I am... like this?"

His voice was quiet and sincere, with a vulnerability that made him glad they could not see his face very easily.

"Yes," Rhoditus replied, their eyes closing, "Oh yes, Varis. Very much so. I adore everything about you."

Varis swallowed hard, stifling the words that swam through his mind.

"You are... most kind," he managed to say.

Rhoditus shifted beneath him, smiling. They pulled him close and kissed him, and he continued, taking their head and holding it to his chest with one arm, his elbow resting on the bed. He held them there, supporting himself with his other arm, burying their face into his own neck. His pulse thudded through his bare skin, and onto their cheek, and they closed their eyes, listening to the sound of it.

All was then quiet, save for the sounds of their meeting, and the breaths that such ministrations elicited. This, combined with the feeling of skin upon skin, and pulse upon beating pulse, caused Rhoditus to moan in breathless, giddy pleasure, and soon he was following after them, a long groan escaping his throat. He laid them down on the bed afterwards, kissing them gently.

* * *

Deeper into the night, when all was darkness and silence, Varis laid in bed, with Rhoditus fully entangled around him, sleeping soundly. He gazed at the black ceiling, and blinked as motes danced around his vision. His eyes wandered downwards to his consort, and the sight of them made his lips tremble, as if he were close to tears. He felt as if he were holding something sacred in his arms, searing into his unholy flesh. But selfishly, he would keep them there for as long as he could. They were so perfect in every way; fiery and playful and endearing... sensual and enthusiastic... and warm, so so warm, so affectionate and loving and caring... in truth, he had already come to adore everything about them as well. But the words would not find his lips. They could not. No, no.

"Perhaps someday," he whispered, barely audible.

He planted a kiss atop their head.

"Until then, Rhoditus," he said, "...stay with me. Let me keep you safe."


	3. Correspondence; Rhoditus and Sephonine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Correspondence between the Caedes siblings, just to fill in some gaps before the next update.

  
Seph,

I got your letter, thank goodness! I feel as if I've been having some kind of giddy, passionate fever dream ever since I arrived here. His Radiance is so tender, so loving, so attentive, and my goodness, so incredible in bed. I'll spare you the details (at least, until you I see you in person!), but I'm telling you, every time we're together, I see stars. I know we're not really supposed to believe in gods, but if they're really out there, I must have done something to please them.

It's funny, I am here for him, but I feel as if this has all been for me. He tells me desires "companionship", and not just a "vessel" for his "unbridled lust" (oh, isn't that just a phrase that makes you shiver), but it still feels so unreal. This isn't a job, it's a privilege!

The only thing is Lord Zenos. I don't quite know what to make of him yet. When I met him, he seemed to look pained, like he was hurt, or sick. Or maybe just annoyed. Either way, he hardly gave me so much as a hello and then went off by himself. The most we talk is when I sit down to eat with him, and I try to make light conversation, only for him to give me disinterested "I see". I know what they say about him... what they say he's like, what they say he's done... but he seems fine so far. Maybe he just needs to warm up to me.

But seriously, Seph, I am having a wonderful time here, and I can't wait until I see you again. His Radiance has already arranged a meeting at the manor with the house official. Even Zenos will be there!

Your Sibster,

-Rhodi 

* * *

Rhodi,

Oh my goodness me, as soon as I got your letter I just had to put quill to parchment. I am so happy and excited for you, but also incredibly jealous! I almost wish it were me instead! Ah, but I doubt a girl my age could please him so.

As for Zenos, I think I know what you mean. I have heard nothing but endless talk about him, and frankly, not a whole lot of good. Yes, he has served our Empire well, but they say he is positively beastly in battle. Bloodthirsty, I think I have heard it said as well. But who knows? Perhaps tis all tall tales. Either way, I cannot help but be curious at the prospect of meeting him. I'd like to judge for myself. And it does not hurt that he is very nice to look at. But, ha! How strange would that be, you with The Emperor, me with the Prince! Certainly not entirely unheard of, but very strange indeed.

Anyways, I too eagerly await the next time we meet. May Mother be on her best behavior.

Your Sister, 

-Seph

P.S.: I think I'm going to have entire dreams based on the thought of His Radiance uttering the words "unbridled lust". Oh my. You lucky scamp!


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhoditus has many talents - from music to swordplay alike. They'll get to show off both in this chapter, with varying results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the piece Rhoditus plays for Varis in the beginning of the chapter - it's called Cristofori's Dream by David Lanz and it's lovely. I've linked only the piano but I highly recommend giving the full piece a listen as well.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftFBXhFdYfA

It had now been a little over a month since Rhoditus had been living in the palace, and their presence had already lifted the air considerably. Every room seemed brightened, and everywhere now rang with the pleasant conversation they would strike up with anyone. They greeted everyone with sincere gladness, to the point where the maids and servants looked forward to seeing them, and very cheerfully catered to their desires.

There had, however, been one room not yet graced with their presence; the Emperor's much more private parlor, soundproof (like his bedroom) and furnished with myriad musical instruments.

Rhoditus could not help but be excited as they laid eyes on the beautiful grand piano that sat in the center of the room, and they gravitated towards it immediately. 

"Oh, this is positively splendid," they said, running their hands along the glossy black wood.

"Is that what you'd like to play for me today?" Varis asked, his eyes softening at the sight of their enthusiasm.

"If that would please you, Your Radiance."

"Everything you have done has only ever pleased me, Ser Caedes."

They shared a look, both of them smirking.

"Right. Well, yes, the piano is my preference," they said, "and it was my father's favorite as well."

They sat at the bench and gave a few flourishes against the keys. Aha, tuned perfectly.

"Right then, here we go."

They started playing a piece skillfully, but goodness, how it droned on. Monotone and militant, stiff and unmoving from its place in the very middle of the keys. It made Varis rather uncomfortable for reasons he could not explain.

"Ser Caedes," he interrupted, "Please, do not take offense, but - what piece is that?"

They smiled sheepishly.

"Ah... I believe this was commissioned by you, Your Radiance. When you first ascended the throne. You may not recognize it, as it is originally intended to be accompanied by other instruments. But this is the melody."

Varis blinked, genuinely surprised by how little he actually recognized it.

"Did I really commission that?" he mused out loud, "Odd. I don't remember that at all. Tell me, what do you really think of it?"

Rhoditus shifted, mouth agape as they tried to form the words.

"W-well... it's vigorous... And very grand... very befitting an Emperor, I suppose," they said, "But frankly... all it really reminds me of is my many hours of lessons, being forced to play it over and over again."

Varis sighed.

"Ahh, I thought it sounded rather rehearsed. Tell you what," he said, "Play something for me that you like."

Rhoditus smiled.

"As you wish, Your Radiance," they said, composing themselves.

The piece began quiet and soft, their fingers deftly dancing on the keys. Even when a deeper set of notes was added, it remained as delicate as ever. Then the harmony joined in for a brief moment, and Rhoditus' eyes closed as they held the notes. They continued, the harmony growing deeper, then trailing off into another pause. They opened their eyes as the harmony complicated, blossoming into a beautiful duet. The song was lovely, like a dream. Their fingers floated delicately above the keys, then pushed deeper into them, as the song became more passionate. Varis watched as their face changed with the music, the way their brows met and parted with every shift and change in mood. And he found it beautiful.

Their chest rose and fell as they finished, unaware of his watchful presence behind them, until he suddenly picked them up into his arms and kissed them, eliciting an excited gasp as he took them to the lounge he had been sitting on.

"You play beautifully," he said, laying them across his lap, planting another kiss on their lips, "So wonderfully, with such passion... truly, tis a privilege to watch you."

"Your Radiance--"

"Rhoditus," he said, "This room is as private as my bedroom. Call me by my name."

"Varis," they breathed, "Gods, I will never tire of saying that."

He kissed them passionately, cradling their head with the back of their hand. Affection swelled in his chest as they brought their hand up to his face, their thumb grazing his cheekbone. His other arm snaked around their back, and time flew away from the them both as they continued.

By the time the morning became the afternoon, they were both lazing in each other's embrace, clothes loosened from touching and fondling. 

"I must apologize, Rhoditus," Varis said, with a laugh, "I seem to turn every encounter of ours into a torrid affair."

"Perhaps so, but you don't hear me complaining," they replied, trailing their thumb over the scar running down his eye. 

"Where did you get this?" they asked without thinking.

"Merely a memento of my time as Legatus," he said, "A battle scar. I am quite fortunate it did not do any further damage."

"Indeed," Rhoditus agreed, "It would be such a shame to let even one of your beautiful eyes be damaged."

A laugh escaped him, and he placed a kiss on their forehead.

"You so often speak as a dashing rogue would to a blushing maiden," he said, "It contrasts so wonderfully against the way you _melt_ in my arms."

"Ohh, don't tease me," they whined, "And just so you know, I have caused _many_ a maiden to blush."

Varis laughed once more, through his nose.

"I am certain that you have," he said, "I daresay any such maiden who sees you clad in your waistcoats could not _help_ but blush."

He smiled, leaning close to them.

" _I_ may not blush, per se, but I do indeed feel a heat rise within me," he said, sucking on their bottom lip for a moment, "A fire which can only be quenched by your touch."

"Oh, Varis," they sighed, as he continued to ravish them.

The day went by lazily, the two of them continuing to ignore the world as they drank in each other’s presence.

Then came the evening, and dinner with he and Zenos - something Rhoditus admittedly never quite looked forward to.

The silverwear clinked against the dishes, the noise echoing across the large dining hall. Rhoditus was never a fan of this brooding, uncomfortable silence.

Varis looked out into space, avoiding the gaze of both his consort and his son. He would occasionally touch his foot against Rhoditus' leg, but other than that, he seemed to act completely unaware that anyone but himself was in the room. 

Zenos rested against his arm, with his usual bored demeanor. Every so often, Rhoditus would attempt to meet his gaze with a friendly smile, but he would avert his eyes and sigh listlessly.

"Lord Zenos," they suddenly said, cutting through the silence.

The prince glanced their way, an eyebrow lazily raised.

"I was wondering... well, I like to practice my sword in the afternoon, and I thought, perhaps, that it might be nice if we could spar together?"

The room went more silent than ever. Varis glared between the two of them, a cold shiver going up his spine. Zenos smirked, sitting up straight in his seat.

"You would like... to spar... with me?" he said, amused.

Varis' glare intensified, and he bared his teeth.

"Zenos," he growled, in a warning tone.

"What?" Zenos asked, innocently, turning back to Rhoditus, "Why, I would love to, Ser Caedes. Let us say, one o'clock, tomorrow?"

Rhoditus' face lit up.

"Certainly, Lord Zenos," they said, "I look forward to it."

Zenos smiled.

"As do I," he replied, flashing a look at his father.

Varis' gaze bored into him.

"What ever is the matter, father?" Zenos said, smugly taking a bite of his dinner.

Varis merely grunted as he continued to eat. 

* * *

"That was a mistake, you know," Varis said, from beneath the book he had been reading, sitting in the parlor.

"What? Inviting him to spar with me?" Rhoditus said, practicing positions with their sword. 

"Yes," Varis said, "He's going to wipe the floor with you. He's much bigger than you are, and he is merciless. He _enjoys_ hurting people."

Rhoditus glared at him, insulted.

"Pardon me, but I am not the willowy little flower you seem to think I am," they said, "And besides, I think beating him might do him some good. Nothing like losing a match to keep you humble."

Varis scoffed.

" _If_ you beat him."

Rhoditus resumed their swordplay.

" _When_ I beat him."

* * *

Rhoditus had arrived early - or so they believed. They arrived at the practice room at noon, and found Zenos already there, to their surprise.

"Oh, Zenos, I--oh, sorry." 

They stopped themselves when they realized Zenos was sitting on the floor, meditating. He rose and turned to them, stretching. 

"Mmph. Worry not, I was just finished," he said, "Now, what shall be your weapon of choice?"

Rhoditus smirked.

"The rapier," they said, grabbing the practice one off the rack, "Tis my specialty."

A smug smile spread across the prince's face.

"Surely you jest," he said, "Such a weapon is for show, not combat."

Rhoditus scoffed.

"Hmph. Shows what you know. Tis small, yes, but it is not the weapon itself that gets the job done, but rather, its user," they said, whipping it about, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Zenos walked past them and picked up a wooden katana. 

"Quite," he said.

Rhoditus gestured to his weapon of choice.

"Say, that's a Doman weapon, is it not?" they said, "Ah. Makes sense. You were their viceroy, yes?"

Zenos frowned.

"Mmph. Was. Until the acting viceroy failed me, and my father surrendered it and Ala Mhigo," he said, "Tsk, what a shame. I did quite like it there."

"Well, twas a strategic surrender at the time, yes?" they said.

"Oh? Is that what my father says? Hah," he replied, "I suppose he conveniently left out how we got our sorry arses beat all the way back west."

"You mean, how _yours_ did?" Rhoditus interjected, smiling.

Zenos' lip curled upwards in disgust.

"Hmph. Quite," he said, "I'll not deny it. They had the advantage of a certain warrior on their side. Pain in the arse and continuous thorn in my side, but a very skilled fighter indeed. I have yet to find her equal. Shame I will not see her again. She was such excellent prey."

The two stepped into the training ring, taking opposite sides. Rhoditus mused at how their pose varied from his. While theirs was poised and elegant like a bird of prey, his was a brooding, statuesque and strong, like a panther readying the attack.

"Ready when you are," they teased. 

Zenos smiled, a sinister half-smile that Rhoditus had not yet been privileged to. They knew not what to make of it; was this a playful smirk, or the face of bloodlust?

He lunged after them, and they dodged with ease.

"Hah, I really hope you didn't think it would be that easy," they said.

Another relentless strike, Zenos hoping he had them taken off guard.

"I am only just getting started, Ser Caedes," he growled, taking another large step.

Rhoditus flitted around him, dodging his first slash and hitting him in the knee, rolling away from him.

"A strike like that is not like to kill me," he mused.

"No, but it would certainly cause you some problems," they replied.

Zenos lunged after them again, this time sweeping down near their feet. They flipped away from him.

"Mm, you are good," the prince said, his voice nearly edging on praise.

"As are you," they said, standing ready before him once more, "Though I don't think I need to tell _you_ that."

He came after them again, this time much more fiercely. They parried and dodged once more, a smug smile gracing their lips.

"Stop holding back," they said, "Don't worry, you won't break me. I won't let you."

Zenos grinned wickedly and came after them, Rhoditus dodging his hits expertly, and even rolling away when they nearly fell.

"Simply avoiding your enemy does not a victory make," he snarled, "Have you come to fight like a man, or what?"

"Ah! But I am not a man," they replied, sneaking in a hit to his arm, much to his frustration.

"But you are not a woman either," he said, as they stood off again, "That much you have made very clear. So what are you, Ser Caedes?"

"I am neither," they said, carefully studying his movements, "I am something else entirely. Many things, in fact. Depends on who you ask--"

Zenos lunged and slashed, just barely missing them as they dodged him once again.

"--To my sister, I am a guide and friend. To my mother, an unending source of frustration."

"Hah, I can certainly understand her perspective," Zenos quipped.

"Ha, ha. To my father, I was his 'little bird'--"

The two suddenly clashed together, his wooden blade caught in the hilt of their sword.

"And to your father," they said, leaning close with a wicked sneer, "I am the one he calls out to every night."

Zenos' face twisted in disgust, and he flung their sword away from them, kicking them down to the floor. They landed on their back, with an undignified gasp.

"Tch. All talk, no fight," he said, lunging to make his false final strike.

Rhoditus pulled themselves up onto their feet in seconds, grabbing their sword and falling back into form.

"And _you_ speak too soon," they laughed.

"Well, well," Zenos mused, with a small smile.

He came at them in a rather bestial manner, Rhoditus having difficulty keeping up.

"Little bird," Zenos mocked, "Hah! Indeed. Fragile and cowardly, flitting away from danger rather than facing it."

Rhoditus remained silent, allowing him to distract himself.

"Tell me, what has my father claimed to see in you? Beauty? Skill? I assure you he means naught a word of it," he said, angrily growling when they dodged again, "No, you shall be disposed of when he tires of you, as he does with everyone. That is, assuming you do not perish first. Everyone he loves seems to."

Rhoditus tried not to take offense as they danced around him.

"Tis likely why I yet live," he muttered.

Rhoditus stayed focused, but the comment chilled them to the bone. Regardless, they led him to a position that would give them the advantage.

Zenos went after them once more, and Rhoditus snuck underneath him, ran behind and struck his head with their sword, using their foot to kick his knee out from under him.

He fell with a very heavy thud, and Rhoditus kicked his katana away. He quickly flipped over, but Rhoditus already had their rapier at his neck.

"Game, set, match?" they said, smugly, their chest heaving.

"Hmph. I suppose so," Zenos said, offering his hand to them.

"Hah, no hard feelings, I hope. Twas great fun," Rhoditus as they helped him up.

"Yes, I suppose it was better than training alone," he said, tying his hair back.

"We could make this a regular occurrence," they said, "You could show me that... meditation thing you do."

Zenos snorted.

"Ohh, dear. Listen, Ser Caedes," he said, shaking his head, "I would not grow overly accustomed to being here. As I've said, the people whom my father claims to love do not have a particularly long career here. They either die, or live long enough to bore him. You think you are the first consort he has brought here? Tch. After Hydrus' death, he had a new one every moon. And, ah, oh dear, it looks as if yours is nearly up! It's been three and a half weeks already. But by all means, do enjoy your time here. What little of it you do have left." 

Rhoditus glared at him.

"What is your problem with me?" they snapped, "I mean... I have been trying to spend time with you the whole time I've been here. And until today, I hadn't gotten so much as a raised eyebrow out of you. I've done nothing to merit such disrespect!"

Zenos rolled his eyes.

"Have you not listened to a word I just said? You are replaceable. Expendable. You will be tossed away without even a second thought. Besides, why would I ever deign to make nice with Father's newest little harlot?"

Rhoditus gritted their teeth.

"You _bastard_ ," they said, "Take that back."

Zenos scoffed.

"Nonsense. I never say anything I do no mean," he said, leaning close to their face, "... _harlot_."

Rhoditus quickly took the bottom of their palm and struck him directly in the third eye.

Zenos yelped and stumbled backwards, cursing as he fell to the ground. Rhoditus stood there, nursing a now-aching hand, a satisfied smirk on their face. Any Garlean knew that hurt like a bitch. A low blow, to be sure, but Rhoditus was not terribly concerned with sportsmanship at the moment.

"Augh!" he cried, holding his hand over it, "Bleeding fuck, that hurt!"

"Yeah? I hope so," they said.

Zenos groaned and suddenly hunched over, holding his stomach.

"Oh, ye gods... oh, oh no."

He turned away from them, not wanting them to witness this moment of what could possibly be noted as his highest indignity to date. Rhoditus did not stay for the disturbing sounds of his sickness. Hmph. He can clean himself up.

* * *

Dinner that night was... interesting, to say the least.

Rhoditus had chosen a dress shirt to wear that evening with a very low cut slit in the chest, allowing the bust of their silken corset to just barely peek through. Varis found himself equal parts confused and aroused by sight, glancing their way with hot cheeks and a wandering eye.

Zenos was late, a faint bruise forming around his third eye, and he sat in his seat in an incredibly undignified manner; loudly scooting his chair out and practically slamming his elbows on the table.

Rhoditus merely reached their hand to brush along Varis', making much more of a show of affection than usual, which heightened both his confusion and arousal.

"Well, Zenos, how was your little sparring match with Ser Caedes?" he asked. 

Rhoditus could barely hide their grin.

"Fine," Zenos grunted, shoving a forkful in his face, looking away.

Rhoditus reached their leg over to hook around Varis', and he laid his silverwear on his plate, throwing his napkin down on the table.

"Alright. What happened?" he asked sternly.

Zenos' rolled his eyes, huffing. Rhoditus couldn't help but snort.

"Well?" Varis asked, crossing his arms, turning to Rhoditus, "Hm?"

Rhoditus cleared their throat.

"Well, I beat him, and then he called me a harlot, so I struck him in the third eye and he got sick all over the floor," they said, matter-of-factly, taking another bite of their dinner.

Varis' face fell completely blank. His eyes went from them, to Zenos, back to them, and to Zenos.

"You... bested Zenos in battle?" he said, in disbelief. 

"Mmhm," Rhoditus said, innocently taking a drink.

Varis' brow furrowed in anger as he processed the rest of what he had been told, and he turned to his son.

"You called Ser Caedes a 'harlot'?! How dare you!"

Zenos scoffed.

"Why should you care what I call your toys, Father?" he said, "You can still do with them as you please."

Varis rose from his seat.

"Zenos. Ser Caedes is respected member of my court, whether you like it or not. You may get used to it, or you may have your dinners elsewhere," he chastised firmly.

Zenos raised his eyebrows. 

"My," he said, "You're really quite attached to this one, aren't you, Father? Very much unlike the others."

Varis glared at him, reached across and slapped his cheek, the sound echoing into the room.

Rhoditus gasped, jumping. They were angry with Zenos, yes, but to see Varis strike his own son like that was... alarming.

"Varis!" they said.

Zenos kept his face turned away from them.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior, Ser Caedes," he muttered, "Now, if you will excuse me."

He rose from his seat, leaving the room without another word.

Rhoditus' mouth fell open, suddenly feeling guilty. 

The doors slammed behind the prince as he left, and Varis sunk back into his seat.

"Rotten little whelp, as usual," he muttered.

Rhoditus glared at him.

"You didn't have to _slap_ him like that," they said.

Varis laughed.

"Says the one who knocked him senseless earlier?"

Rhoditus exhaled through their nose.

"Yes, well, now I'm not so terribly proud of that," they muttered, rising from their seat after the prince. 

"Wait, Ser Caedes-- ahh," Varis sighed, taking a sip of wine. Apparently, he would be dining alone.

* * *

They found Zenos out on the palace terrace, hunched over the edge of the balcony.

"Zenos," they began, "Zenos, ye gods, I'm so sorry."

The prince said nothing. 

"I mean, I know I was mad, but I shouldn't have been such a... such a smug little shite. And Varis shouldn't have slapped you like that, that was wrong of him," they said.

Zenos merely laughed, long and quiet. Rhoditus slowly approached him, leaning on the balcony next to him. He sighed and turned to them.

"You know what? That slap was the first time Father's touched me in months," he said.

Rhoditus frowned.

"What? You can't be serious," they said.

Another laugh, this time a rather weak one.

"Ohh, Ser Caedes, you have no idea," he said, "Father has never had any love for me. Hmph. Tis of no consequence. I have none for him either."

Rhoditus' eyes shone with the threat of tears. 

"No, no, I'm certain he must love you," they said, "How could anyone not love their own--"

They suddenly thought of their mother.

"...child."

Their shoulders dropped as the realization hit. Zenos cleared his throat.

"I _am_ sorry for my earlier behavior. It was childish and uncalled for," he muttered, "Hardly befitting the crown prince."

"Well, I should apologize as well. I shouldn't have hit you there, I knew what it would do," they replied.

"Mmph, I antagonized you. Think nothing of it," Zenos said, weakly waving his hand at them.

A long silence followed, Zenos frowning to himself.

"You know, I do not... particularly enjoy being this way," he suddenly said.

"You mean, like a spoiled prince?" Rhoditus joked.

"Come now, you are no fool. I know you hear what they say. That I am a monster," he said, "And truly, they are right. I have fought and killed and rent blood for sport... drank deep of violence and death... and I enjoyed every moment of it. Until it was over. Then I would be forced to stare back into myself, into my _emptiness_."

He sighed.

"I have no excuses. I deserved to be slaughtered there, in the palace of Ala Mhigo. I was bested. I was beaten. The Warrior... ohh, how they incited such feeling within me… twas as if I had finally tasted of life. There I was, at the end of their sword, and I could have died of joy. Such a glorious battle, my spirit soaring, my heart, beating out of time... I closed my eyes and waited for the sweet embrace of death. But it did not come. No... 'peace' they asked of us. Peace my father would grant them. And now, here I am, tail between my legs, paying restitution to the lands that once were ours... thanks to those damned Populares. Hmph. But what do I care, hm? I don't care about anything. I don't _feel_... anything."

He sunk his head in his hands.

"Much as it pains me to tell you this, Ser Caedes, I am... at a loss now. The hunt is over. The hunt which I believed would never end... is done. And I am not sure what to do anymore."

Rhoditus sighed, and took a moment to compose an answer, so deeply disturbed were they by his words.

"Lord Zenos," they said, "I will not claim to know you, but tis clear to me you have been looking for fulfillment in places where none can be found. Violence will never fulfill you. You claim to have drunk of it, but nay. You cannot drink of violence; it drinks of you. It eats away at you, slowly widening the gaping emptiness inside you, until there is naught left. Believe me. I should know."

Zenos cocked an eyebrow.

"Hm? You have killed?" 

"...Not exactly," Rhoditus said, "I used to... well... I used to join these underground street matches. Illegal betting rings, you know. They'd pit us with the 'savages' and we'd fight it out. I'd sneak off the estate to do it all the time. I'd usually win, too. Then I'd either spend my winnings on booze or give it to my sister. I feel bad about that. She was only ten at the time; I told her I had a job she couldn't tell anyone about. When, in reality, I was just looking to beat the hells out of someone and drink."

A pause, and Rhoditus sighed.

"And yeah, a few times, my opponents would end up nearly dead. Or so severely injured they'd never be the same again. It was wrong. It was wrong on every level... but I would do anything to feel something other than the anger and the hatred I felt. I'd have rather been bleeding and bruised from a good fight than be crying myself to sleep again."

Zenos shifted uncomfortably, and Rhoditus noticed.

"But ah, we're not talking about me," they said, "Sorry."

Zenos swallowed, exhaling through his nose.

"What was it?" he asked, "Was it that they never wanted you, either?"

Rhoditus scoffed.

"No, no, I was wanted, all right... just not like... this," they said, sighing, "I mean, my father never cared what I was, he loved me all the same. But my mother... well, I was ruining her carefully crafted image. What she really wanted was two perfect little Garlean ladies, fit for balls and parties and other such social nonsense. You know, little dolls to be paraded around and shown off. Hmph. Even my sister, who is very much a woman, hates being treated like that." 

Zenos nodded.

"I see," he said, "I wouldn't dream of diminishing you pain, but at least you are certain your father loved you. I cannot truly say how my mother may have felt, seeing as she died when I was quite young, and as for my father... well. You know where he stands."

Rhoditus shook their head.

"No... I really don't," they said, "He doesn't really... talk about you. Or anything, really, beyond... ah, well. You can imagine."

"Mm, well, tis no secret. He has no love for me," he said.

"Zenos, surely he must have... I mean, he must," they said.

The prince hung his head and laughed, pushing off the balcony rail and turning away.

"Ohh, you are optimistic to a fault, Ser Caedes," he said, "Something I have typically found weak and foolish before. But, I suppose it's rather endearing from you. And I do mean that as a compliment."

"Well, thank you," Rhoditus said.

Zenos looked back slightly and smiled.

"I truly do hope you stay a while. You might be a... smug little shite, but you certainly make things here interesting."

* * *

Rhoditus laid in bed that evening, awaiting the return of their lover. He thundered in rather boisterously, having clearly drunk a bit too much wine.

"Hmph. I trust your little talk with Zenos went about as well as expected?" he said, as he clumsily undressed.

Rhoditus shrugged, giving no verbal answer.

Varis climbed into bed and reached over them, placing a lazy kiss on the top of their head. 

"Mm, not in the mood for conversation? Very well, I do not mind simply getting right to it," he said, gently pushing them on their back.

"Varis," they said, their hands up in protest, "Not... not tonight."

He tilted his head, a thumb brushing over their cheek.

"Whatever is the matter?" he asked, as tenderly as his state would allow him.

Their eyes averted his, as they said nothing.

"Rhoditus," he said, "Please. I apologize for my drunkenness. Really, I am sorry. Come now. Speak to me."

They were sure his apology was sincere, but his behavior was still very off-putting.

"Varis... do you truly not care for your son?" they finally said.

His face fell, and he immediately rose off of them. 

"Of... of course I care for Zenos," he said, "But sometimes he behaves like an animal. And he needs to be reminded of his place."

Rhoditus sat upright next to him.

"His place?" they asked, "As the prince? Or as your son?"

Varis shrugged.

"Both, truthfully," he said, "He simply needs it sometimes."

Rhoditus glared at him.

"Yeah? And maybe you'd burn him with a fireplace poker if you thought he _needed_ _it,_ I suppose?" they hissed, hopping off the bed and towards the washroom, "Tch, I'm going to take a shower."

"Rhoditus, wait, I--augh," he sighed.

* * *

Rhoditus exited their shower, walking into the bedroom in their bathrobe to find Varis sitting on the bed in an odd, crumpled heap, his face in his hands.

"Varis?" they asked.

A sound choked in his throat. Rhoditus glanced at the freshly-emptied bottle of wine at the end table, and they sighed.

"Ohh, you've drunk too much," they chastised.

"I know, I know," he slurred mournfully, "So sorry..."

They could hear the tears in his voice, and they climbed up on the bed and into his lap. Almost immediately, he wrapped his arm around them and laid his head down on their chest.

"Oh!" the suddenness of the movement startled them, "Varis, Varis, what's wrong?"

"I am so awful to you," he said, in a voice that almost sounded like crying, but there were no tears to be found, "...to Zenos."

They tentatively placed a hand on the back of his head.

"There, now, it's... it's alright."

"No!" he hissed, another choked sound coming from his throat, "It is not. I am a horrid lover, and and even worse father... I fail... everyone... Oh, Rhoditus... Zenos... Regula, forgive me...."

Something Zenos had mentioned earlier came up in their mind:

_After Hydrus' death, he had a new consort every moon._

They put the pieces together, and lovingly patted his back.

"Oh darling, his death wasn't your fault," they said, "He died in battle, doing as he wished to."

"But he... he never knew... he never knew... I... I never told him..."

Rhoditus thought to press, but they had enough of an inkling to know what he meant that they thought better of it.

"Varis, perhaps he didn't need to hear it. You were friends for many years, yes?"

"Since our childhoods," he said.

"Then he knew. I'm positive he knew."

He shook against them, sighing heavily.

"Rhoditus, how can you be this way, when I have been so cruel to you?"

They furrowed their brow, pulling away from him and grasping his face in their hands.

"Varis, you have not been cruel. A little boorish, perhaps, but not cruel. And besides, tis not I you should be apologizing to," they said.

Varis turned away from them, ashamed.

"I know," he said, "But how does one... apologize... for twenty-six years?"

"By _starting_ ," they said, "By taking the first step."

Varis shook his head.

"I cannot... I cannot... he despises me," he said.

Rhoditus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you Galvus men and your abject refusal to just speak to each other," they sighed, " _Varis,_ listen to me. What you have done cannot be undone, yes, but you can still do better! Gods, you don't know what I'd give for my mother to just _try_. Nothing would make me forget how she was, but everything could still be better."

They tipped his head upwards again.

"Be glad that you have the opportunity to make it so with your own child."

He nodded.

"I know... I know," was all he whispered.

They helped him sit back up, hopping off the bed.

"Come. Take a bath," they said, "You'll feel better."

Varis managed a weak laugh.

"Did you not just come from the shower?" he said.

"Varis. Bath. Now," they chastised, dragging him off the bed.  
  



	5. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with more Zenos! And also a dog. You'll see. And, of course, smut.

The following week went by very pleasantly, and even Zenos seemed to be in a better mood, chatting with Rhoditus whenever he had a moment, a newfound respect between them.

"You know," Rhoditus said, while cooling down in the training room, "I have a sister about your age. You'll meet her when you come to Caedes Manor."

Zenos wiped his brow with the towel around his neck and laughed.

"So you have mentioned… a few times already," he said, "I am sure I will enjoy her company."

"Oh, you will. She's lovely," they excitedly reiterated.

“Yes, yes, I am certain she is,” he replied, “Though I believe I shall simply wait to find out for myself, Rhoditus.”

As he turned away, he felt a towel playfully lobbed at the back of his head. He laughed, shaking his head.

“See you,” they said.

“Mmhm,” he replied.

Zenos' mood had, in fact, lifted considerably in only a week, but as he walked back towards his chambers, what fleeting happiness he felt was being sucked into the blackness of his soul. It was like a large, heavy clapper, slamming inside an iron bell, ringing and echoing against his emptiness. It had always been like this, but, he wondered... had it always felt quite so _painful?_

The door slamming behind him gave him pause, if only because he had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had not even remembered opening it in the first place. He looked about at his rather sparse room, and turned to the bed, cozy and inviting.

“Perhaps a nap, before dinner," he thought aloud, already halfway to the bed. 

His eyes closed the instant his face hit the pillow, and he fell into a deep sleep very shortly thereafter.

Zenos rarely slept very restfully, but before, he could at least manage to sleep _peacefully_. Now, however… was a different story entirely.

His vision blurred and then focused. There he stood, in his armor, his body moving seemingly of its own volition. The field he now stood in reeked of gunpowder and fire and death, the ground soaked with blood, littered with bodies and broken machina. Then he was running, sword in hand, slicing his way through men as if they were grass. The sounds of gore and dying breaths seemed to echo much more loudly in his ears than he remembered.

He ran and ran, but seemed to go no further. Then, suddenly, the massive barricaded gate of Castle Doma laid before him. The legatii had little difficulty getting inside, though a few were lost. Zenos ran inside ahead, putting the shinobi and samurai down with ease. Like flies they were quickly swatted away, and he fought and fought until at last - the throne room. Lord Kaien. 

The older samurai sat on the floor with his back turned to the door. Slowly, he rose, and Zenos leapt to him, knowing his duty, but still hoping he would provide sufficient sport. The man blocked his sword, and the fight between them went on, until at last, Zenos had him crushed beneath his greaves, the man gasping for air. Zenos raised his sword to administer the final blow, but hesitated. A haze of smoke rose all around them, and the man’s face transformed into Zenos’ own visage. Zenos gasped in horror as a warped mockery of his own voice poured from the figure’s lips.

_Will you not put down the savage? Is that not your duty?_

Zenos awoke with a start, gasping audibly. He sat upright, and then suddenly winced; his head was absolutely _splitting._

His mouth gaped open, but nothing would come out. He was inundated with the sound of his thoughts, flooding his mind in flurry of broken cries of mercy and gasping dying breaths, blood gurgling in throats and bones crunching beneath his grasp.

_Please! I have a family, I have a daughter!_

_Oh gods, it hurts, am I going to die?!_

_No! I beg of you, no! NO!!!_

_Garlean dog, I'll kill you--!_

_It’s true what they say. You have the eyes of a monster._

He shook his head, trying to dismiss the memories that haunted him. The memories of his many, many sins. The lives he took, the blood he spilled, the pleasure he took in it all. Every moment rang in his mind, crisp and clear, as if it were a current reality, and he knew what was to blame - the Resonant.

Ever since he had returned home, and the heat of battle long faded away, he had been plagued with these moments. 

He soundlessly gasped as his head pounded harder, _harder_ \- every vein seeming to swell as his head threatened to tear itself apart. He felt sick to his stomach, sicker than he had ever recalled feeling before. The light pouring from the window felt as daggers to his eyes, and he arose to draw the curtains closed. 

No sooner had his feet hit the ground, however, did he stumble and fall to his knees, too weak to stand.

His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to make it stop. The Resonant seemed to have a will of its own, and would no longer obey its master. Often it would impart to him these memories, and cripple him thusly. 

"Gods, _please_ ," he breathlessly hissed, clutching his head with a white-knuckled grip.

He felt a warm trickle wander down his top lip, and he opened his glowing black eyes and watched it splatter to the floor. He groaned and put an arm over his stomach. Had the sight of blood always sickened him so? 

And then at last, what seemed ages, the Resonant faded away, leaving him slumped over, bloody and sick. His skin, now ghostly white, was covered in a sheen of sweat, his equally white nose and lips now stained crimson. He weakly wiped at it with his hand, groaning once more as he attempted to rise back to his feet.

"A shower, perhaps," he weakly rasped, limping his way out of his room.

* * *

Dinner came, and Zenos barely touched his food. He stared into his plate, his mind empty, his body drained. He seemed to hear something, but the sound was dull and faint, and he could not bring himself to listen to it.

"Zenos!" his father's voice suddenly pierced the air.

"Ah? Sorry. What is it?" he said, jumping. 

He looked up at his father, and his consort. The two of them looked back at him, their faces twisted with concern. It looked very oddly… parental.

"Are you alright, son?" Varis said, and Zenos found his brow furrowing at his father's unusually soft tone.

"I'm… fine. A little tired, I suppose," he said, "and I'm afraid I've very little appetite."

"Well, did you... hear what I just said, Zenos?” Varis asked, surprisingly patiently.

Zenos shook his head, finally deigning to take a bite of his dinner.

Rhoditus gave Varis' hand a gentle squeeze. Varis nodded subtly to them and turned back to Zenos.

"Well, I… have the weekend to myself, and it is the season for grouse, and, I... thought we might go hunting together? Like we used to?" Varis said, the words coming out a little stilted.

Zenos thought at first to laugh, thinking surely Rhoditus must have put him up to it, but he also knew that his father would not hear the end of it from them if he were to decline.

"That… sounds fine, yes," he said.

Rhoditus could be seen giving Varis a very optimistic look across the table. Ah, yes. They put him up to it. It would be annoying from anyone else, but once again, Zenos could only see it as endearing.

"Grouse, hm?" he said, an eyebrow cocked, “I thought I recall you saying how much you disliked it.”

Varis smirked.

“And I believe _you_ complained that they were poor sport,” he replied.

Zenos snorted a rather genuine laugh, much to his own surprise.

“I suppose we shall see,” he said, a bit of life now returning to him.

Varis too found himself laughing warmly, and Rhoditus shot them both a happy, satisfied look.

* * *

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” the consort praised, as they lay in bed with Varis.

The Emperor groaned. 

“Oh, stop that. I will not enjoy this if you are constantly holding my hand as one does a child’s all throughout,” he gently chided, “Do you plan on coming along on the hunt? Shall you hide in the brush and spy on us?”

His remark was met with a pillow playfully thrown in his face.

“Ah! You dare attack your Emperor?” he teased, rolling on top of them.

Rhoditus giggled as he hovered above.

“And how shall His Radiance proceed? Does such a strike call for retaliation?” they replied.

Varis pursed his lips as if in thought, and trailed a hand down their side.

“Perhaps you ought to be bent over my knee,” he said, “But I think you might enjoy that a bit too much for it to be a fitting punishment, yes?”

They bit their lip.

“You won't know until you try, now, will you?” 

Varis grinned wide, a finger hooking beneath the waist of their smallclothes.

"I think I have a better punishment in mind for you," he said, removing the flimsy pantalettes with ease.

"Oh, do you now?" Rhoditus teased, already excited at the prospect.

"Mm, yes, I do," he said, suddenly rolling over on his back, taking them with him.

"Oh!" Rhoditus gasped as they found themselves straddling his massive form.

"You will pay worship to your Emperor," he said, in a mockingly stern voice, face smug as could be, "In the best way you know how."

Rhoditus shivered as his length hardened beneath them, and they bent down to free it from his smallclothes. They gasped as they looked upon it; its size never ceased to excite them. They bent down and placed their lips around the tip, but he gently lifted their chin up.

"Not that," he said, "I would have you atop it."

Rhoditus' eyes grew wide. They had yet to try that. 

"That… hardly seems a punishment, Varis," they said.

He narrowed his eyes, grinning ever so smugly.

"Mm. You shall see," he said, reaching a hand beneath them, "But of course, you must be ready for me first."

Rhoditus fell forward against him as he worked them towards their peak - not a difficult thing to do, under the circumstances. A low laugh rumbled in his chest.

“You are so needy at times,” he said, “Like you’ve never been touched before.”

The consort simply rolled their hips against him, moaning and keening for more. He tilted their chin back up again with his other hand, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed their tongues meeting.

Again and again, Rhoditus crashed against him as they came, and had soon had their fill of preparatory ministrations. With a swift movement of the hips, they had pulled away from his hand and began to rut against the massive length at his lap.

"Mm, needy, needy," Varis playfully chastised, "Proceed without such haste, my dear. You do not want to spend your energy so quickly."

Rhoditus gripped his shoulders, taking in a breath as the tip sunk beneath their folds. They bit their lip as they slowly slid down his length. Their back arched as they continued, and they could not suppress a long, loud moan when he bottomed out. They felt so _filled_ , completely and utterly to the brim, and it was pleasurable in and of itself.

"Ohh, oh Varis," they moaned, "You fill me so well. Gods it feels so good."

He gave them a gentle smack on the backside, eliciting a small yelp from them. 

"It is not to any gods that I would have you call out," he said, "Now then, if you're all well and adjusted…"

He reclined against the pillows on his bed, one arm behind his head.

"...Tis time you set to work, no?"

Rhoditus weakly scoffed. Ah. So this is what it was to be: a test of endurance. So be it.

The consort placed their hands on Varis' shoulders, giving him a small kiss, before rolling their hips against him. Their broken, undignified moan echoed throughout the room, and Varis grinned. Rhoditus gasped from the sheer girth of him, and nervously laughed at their unseemly display. They did not expect it to feel so _different_ from this position. 

But Rhoditus was also not one to give up easily. They would shift and experiment until they found a pace and position that suited them.

"Ohh, so good," they moaned, as they writhed atop his lap. Varis merely smirked, a brow raising upwards.

"We shall see how you feel an hour from now," he teased.

Rhoditus groaned. Oh gods. They knew he could very well last _twice_ that, and _would_ , if he felt so inclined. 

The two shared a heated look as they continued rolling their hips.

"So, I - ah - I get to cum as many times as I like, and then you shall finish?" they said.

He laughed tauntingly.

"You may certainly have as much pleasure as you would like, but you must also work towards mine - yourself," he replied.

"You are terrible-- _oh!_ " 

They cried out as he gave their backside another firm smack.

"This is your punishment, remember?" 

"Mmph," Rhoditus pouted, biting their bottom lip.

They continued to rock against him, his girth stretching them in a way that made them shudder and groan. Lost in their pleasure, they threw their head back, fingers making hard dents into his shoulders as he laughed.

“Yes, yes,” he said, watching their eyes squeeze shut, lips falling slack, “Enjoy yourself, my sweet.”

The consort could only moan in response.

* * *

The hour did, in fact, pass, and Varis seemed nowhere near his peak than he had been before, though Rhoditus had reached theirs multiple times already. His face, as infuriating as it was arousing, stayed pulled in a smug, satisfied smile. They glared at him as they thrust atop, face flushed, body slick and hot, hair pushed away and staying back with the help of their sweat.

“You absolutely _terrible_ man,” they playfully hissed at him.

He gave them another gentle smack on the backside.

“Perhaps this will make you think twice before attacking me,” he teased, “Come now. You are doing well. You will be rewarded.”

“I had better,” they spat back, suddenly tensing as their pleasure built, “Ohh, it’s so _unfair_ how good this feels.”

Their orgasm radiated throughout them, causing more slickness to dampen the sheets below them. 

Varis was being selfish, he knew this. But to watch Rhoditus falling apart from such hedonistic exhaustion was far too appealing for him to resist.

He felt himself growing closer to his peak, and he thought again to attempt to stave it back, but then Rhoditus took a hand between their legs, aggressively circling at them as they rode him. Oh dear. It would appear that if they could not simply get him there with their body alone, they would do so with such lustful displays. And Varis was not one to object.

“You know, you were the first one I ever… thought about this way,” they confessed, looking him in the eyes, “Some ten-odd years ago. Well past my adulthood, but... I was still so afraid… of my body. Ashamed of it. I would not touch it. But oh, my mind would wander anyways… and I found myself dreaming of you.”

Varis kept his face largely expressionless, but he swallowed at their words, thrilled by them.

“The things you did to me - _ohh, yes_ \- they set my whole body on fire, Varis,” they said, moaning, “Your tongue, your hands, your cock - I awoke shuddering, gasping - oh, I was so _wet_.”

Varis’ jaw clenched, chest heaving as he listened to them. The idea that he was in their thoughts, in their very dreams, for so long - it was more arousing than he could possibly describe.

“I didn’t even think about it, Varis,” they continued, “My hands were between my legs before I was even truly awake.”

He suddenly moaned, biting his lip. The smug, steely facade broke as he placed a hand on their hip.

“Yes, my sweet,” he growled, “Tell me more.”

Rhoditus’ words came out in ragged breaths, their own ministrations growing feverish and sloppy.

“I was inside myself without a single moment's hesitation,” they said, “It was the greatest thing I’d ever felt, I wondered why I had never done it before… and I wished - oh _fuck_ \- I had wished it were you there inst-instead—!”

They whined as they came again, this time bringing their fingers to their own lips, denying him the thing he so often loved to do, and tasted of themselves.

“Wh-when I came, I cried out to you, picturing your hot seed pouring inside of me,” they gasped, “Ohh, Varis, you were the _only_ one I ever thought of when I had those… those moments to myself.”

Varis was close. Gods, he was so close.

“And you called out to me, every time?” he hissed, with thinly-veiled desperation.

Rhoditus nodded quickly, breathless and exhausted.

“Do it again. Call out to me,” he said, his cock burning as his pleasure built. The consort had only the barest hint of a smile through their haze.

“Varis,” they moaned, “Varis, Varis, Varis.”

The Emperor took his other hand and gripped their hips, bucking upwards, shivering every time he bottomed out into them. Rhoditus breathed their name with a passionate, lustful reverence that eventually carried him to his peak.

A long, low moan rose from his chest, and Rhoditus suddenly fell forward, kissing him.

“Say mine,” they begged, quickly, “Say my name, Varis.”

“Oh yes, Rhoditus, yes,” he moaned.

He felt himself pulsing inside them, his climax now in full force. He threw his head back, but the consort grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close. Bright yellow gazed into molten amber, and then squeezed shut as he cried out to their owner, breathlessly.

"Rhoditus, Rhoditus!"

The both of them shivered with every throb of his cock, and soon they lay in an exhausted heap, heartbeats fluttering against each other. The consort's sighs were muffled by his massive chest, and he slung an arm around them, giving their head a soft kiss.

"Is that… sufficient punishment, Your Radiance?" Rhoditus managed to jest, with a weak laugh.

Varis might have normally laughed back, but instead, he wrapped his other arm around them, embracing them.

"Did you truly used to dream of me?" he found himself asking, in spite of himself.

A gentle nod against his chest, which swelled with affection. 

Varis sighed into their hair, now feeling something akin to guilt. Being desired after in this way felt so undeserved, so _wrong_.

"Can you… help me get to the bath," they asked, interrupting his thoughts, "I'm filthy but… tired."

He took them into his arms without a second thought, his lips to their forehead once more as he carried them away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenos lay in his bed, attempting to meditate, with very little success. He laid relaxed, but very still, completely unmoving. He swallowed as he controlled his breathing, slow and steady, hoping that the practice he had developed long ago would help stave away the nightmares. It had helped when he could not sleep as a child, and even when he was a viceroy, but now its effectiveness seemed to diminish with every sleepless, fitful night. The Resonant would not let him know peace. It had eaten away at his stony, unfeeling exterior like acid, revealing the raw nerves beneath. It was bad enough to feel nothing; but now, to feel _everything_ \- every terrible, twisted thing he had ever done, and the feelings of those to whom he had tormented so - over and over again, with increasing potency? It was a wonder he was not a madman, slavering and wild, bereft of every sense.

Zenos never believed in a deity, never once in his life - but he had to wonder, if any truly existed, whose punishment would he endure upon his death? Would it be Rhalgr, crushing his burning fist around him, reducing his very bones to ash? Or perhaps the kami, every one of them, haunting him with his own sins? Or maybe, in a horrible twist of irony, he would meet with Shinryu, the being he had once merged with. Would he be chased for all eternity? Hunted down like the beast that he was? Forced to run though the echoes of time and space, until at last, consumed?

He gasped, his eyes wide and black. _No, not again, not_ **_now._ ** It was worse when he was trying to sleep. It was _so much worse._

He laid there, paralyzed from the neck down, unable to do anything as the memories manifested themselves as hallucinations around him.

A figure, in the corner of his room, large, looming - and approaching. Everything else faded away, a swirling darkness consuming the bedroom, and Zenos had never felt so _cold_ . The figure slowly became clearer, until it was climbing on top of him, resting its knee on his chest, and gods did it _hurt_ \- crushing his ribs, his lungs. His heart raced fast in his ears as the figure became clearer: a dark shade of himself.

“No,” he gasped, barely even audible.

_Do stay still. I mislike messy executions._

“No, no _please,_ ” he begged, attempting to turn away from the sharp blade’s edge hovering over his neck. 

And then it sank, cutting into the flesh of his neck, and he thrashed, some limited movement suddenly returning to him, as he felt the metal sever and slice and rend apart, the gush of his own blood all over him.

Then everything went black, then back to normal as he quickly rose, frantically touching all over his neck, with a sigh of relief. Whole. Unharmed. 

He laid back, drenched in sweat, but so exhausted he could not bring himself to care. His miserable, tearless sobs shook through his entire body, and they swiftly took him to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The weekend came, and Varis sat at the edge of his bed. The light of dawn peeked in through the windows, casting a somber glow upon the room as Rhoditus plaited his hair snugly behind him. He sighed from the lovely feeling that was his consort’s slender fingers scraping lightly against his scalp. And then the plait fell to his back, and he felt a warm, lingering kiss at the nape of his neck. He smiled and gave a soft grunt, the consort sneaking around his shoulders and meeting his gaze, smiling.

“I daresay that will stay in place, Your Radiance,” they said, “Have fun today.”

Varis cupped the back of their head, pulling them into a tender kiss.

“I shall certainly try, my sweet,” he said.

The two separated for a moment, saying nothing, gazing into each other’s eyes. A wide, closed smile spread across the Emperor’s face, his eyes glimmering with warmth. Rhoditus blushed and gave a small laugh, grin wide enough to match his own.

“What is it?” they asked.

Varis very softly shook his head, lips pursing for a moment.

“Just you,” he said, shrugging.

_I adore you._

He swallowed the words, but they rang in his mind all the same.

“Ohh, you,” Rhoditus muttered, giving him another small kiss.

“I must go now. Go ahead and sleep in a bit, my sweet. We shall return at ten,” he said.

“Mm, don’t mind if I do,” they said, yawning and stretching. 

Varis smiled as he walked through the door, turning to watch them settle back into bed. His gaze lingered, and then he closed the door behind him, his palm lingering over it. 

_I adore them._

He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath as words from the night before echoed in his mind.

_You were the only one I ever thought of…_

Good heavens, it sent his mind spinning. To think back to all those moments he spent alone, no wife nor lover to comfort him, that all the time… there was a heart out there aching for him. What had he done to deserve such adoration… such love? 

As he continued down the hallway, more of the consort’s lurid confessions filled his mind, and he began to picture them, hand between their legs as they moaned his name. 

What did they dream about that night, all those years ago? What splendid desires had he been fulfilling in their sleep? What was it like to experience a dream so wonderfully erotic that it caused the body to act of its own accord? Gods, what he would give to see them, pleasuring themselves with his name on their lips. What he would give to be allowed to stroke himself alongside them...

_Oh._

He paused, finding himself uncomfortably erect from the visions imparted to him by his wandering mind. Well. That was a new. He usually had himself quite under control most days.

“Father,” a voice spoke, a few yalms ahead, “Are you… alright?”

Well, at least that most certainly killed the mood. 

“Yes, I am fine,” Varis responded, “Ahem. Ready to go?”

“Yes, I was just on my way to fetch one of the hounds.”

“Ah, I’ll join you.”

* * *

The large white hound seemed to favor Zenos’ company, much to his chagrin. He never liked the hounds. Stupid and gangly and… slobbery.

“Ahh, it would seem Samson has taken a liking to you,” Varis laughed, as they rode in the open carriage to the hunting grounds, “Good. Got him just a few months back. Young, but he should be a fine retriever.”

Zenos grimaced, facing the beast. It looked at him from down his long, thin muzzle, brown eyes large and friendly, fluffy tail wagging, begging to be pet.

“Mmph,” he said, reluctantly reaching out a hand, placing it on his head.

The leather of his hunting gauntlets seemed to feel good on Samson's fur, and he leaned in affectionately into his hand. Zenos found himself surprisingly endeared by the act, and he continued, scratching at the dog’s ears, until its leg was thumping appreciatively. 

Then the carriage stopped, and Zenos along with it. Samson licked a large stripe up his face before hopping down.

“Gah!” he complained, wiping himself off. 

_Slobbery._

“Ahh, yes,” Varis said, turning to the carriage driver, “Stable yourself at the lodge. Come back for us at nine.” 

"Your Radiance," the driver saluted, riding away.

Zenos shivered, grunting when Varis thumped him on the back.

"A brisk morning, perfect for hunting, no?" he said.

Zenos sighed, his breath visible in the chilly air. 

"As you say, Father," he replied. Gods, he hoped he wouldn't have to put up with his forced affection too much.

They slung their bows over the backs, heading into the woods.

It was, in fact, a good time for grouse; the little things, while somewhat difficult to spot, were so numerous it became rather easy sport. Samson turned out to be quite the hound as well, quickly and dutifully fetching the felled birds. Varis and Zenos did not speak much, but seemed to enjoy themselves nonetheless.

"There, to the northwest," Zenos said, pulling back his bow, "I shall take this one. It looks at least mildly challenging."

Varis rolled his eyes, with a small grimace.

"Can it not just be enough to be out here, hunting on such a splendid morning?" he mused.

"Quiet, Father, or you shall frighten it away."

A single, quick strike, and he had it. Samson scampered over to ed over to it to fetch it.

“Hmph. Perhaps that’s enough. We have quite the haul as it is,” Zenos said, motioning to the birds already tied to their packs.

Varis exhaled a steamy breath.

“Mm, tis only been two hours, but you may be right,” he said, “Hmm. Tell you what, why don’t we push on a bit, to the other side?”

Zenos shrugged, giving Samson a cursory pat on the head.

“As you wish,” he said.

They trekked further through the woods, finding little else; not even Sansom could find anything.

“Ah, there, there,” Varis said, grabbing his pistol, “This one is mine.”

Zenos suddenly felt very anxious; he did not realize his father planned on using his firearms. Of course, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been around firearms before. Hells, he had used them himself on more than a few occasions. Even still, the mere thought of gunfire made his stomach twist with fear.

“F-father, perhaps you should not--”

But the shot was fired, and Zenos was on the ground, groaning, his head in his hands.

“Zenos? Zenos!” Varis shouted, dropping immediately to him.

The prince shook his head violently, eyes shut tight, unable to speak. In his mind, visions of cannons and gunblades firing, screams and crackling fire, blood and bodies everywhere. It was the first battle of Ala Mhigo - the people being crushed beneath the Empire, Zenos as the boot crashing down upon them.

“Zenos!”

The cry did not meet his son’s ears. Zenos’ head felt as if on fire, his nose bleeding steadily onto the snowy ground, steam rising from where the drops landed. 

“No, no no no _no_ ,” he groaned. Gods, not here. Not now, in front of his father. 

“Oh gods, Zenos! Please!” Varis said, grabbing him, holding him to his chest. Zenos thrashed and resisted, and Varis grabbed his face to look at him.

“Please, tell me what is wrong! Oh--”

Zenos’ eyes flew open, and Varis’ entire body froze as he gazed into gleaming red and black.

The Resonant.

“Zenos, my gods, what have you done to yourself?” he said, miserably. 

Zenos could only shake his head as Varis restrained him, and then he slowly gave in, eyes returning to normal as the Resonant faded away.

“I… Father…” 

He collapsed against him, the exhaustion too much.

“Zenos? Son?”

His heart was still beating, but Varis’ worries only grew as he looked upon the bloody, ghostly-white child of his.

“My son… oh, Helena, our _son_ …”

Tears fell from his face, as he picked Zenos up into his arms - certainly no easy task - and carried him away.

* * *

Varis stood outside Zenos’ bedroom as the medicus tended to him, Samson whining anxiously next to him. He realized in that moment that in his haste, he had forgotten to send the hound back to the kennels. He reached down to pet the poor, worried beast, not taking his eyes off his son.

The door suddenly opened - Aulus mal Asina.

“Aulus, damn you,” Varis snapped, impatient, “What took you so long? Is he alright?” 

“Yes, yes,” the scientist said, quickly, “I shall give him something to help him rest. That's really all I can do. Fear not! He will be fine, I assure you, Your Radiance.”

Varis exhaled, shaking his head.

“This damned project of yours,” he said, “I _told_ him not to fund it…”

He crossed his arms.

“Alright. Care for him as you see fit. Keep me informed of any significant changes,” he moved to leave, snapping at the hound, “Come, Samson.”

The hound did not leave, but instead whined, looking up as Varis with sad eyes.

“Samson. I said ‘come’.”

Still, he would not move. Varis' eyes went from him, to the door.

“Oh, I see. You wish to stay with Zenos?”

Samson laid back down on the floor.

“Hmph. Very well, then,” he said, leaving.

Aulus listened as the heavy footsteps faded away, and he stepped back inside the room.

“Lord Zenos?"

Zenos' eyes opened, and he turned to the scientist.

“Yes?” he said, flatly.

Aulus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You cannot keep this up. You will have to use the Resonant at some point. _Voluntarily_.”

Zenos sneered, rolling his eyes.

“Just give me the sleeping pills and leave,” he said.

Aulus sighed, angrily.

“My lord, you cannot continue like this forever. It will only get better if you _use it_ ,” he insisted, “Even just in small ways. Observe the aether of those around you. Even if only passively. The Resonant is like water; let it flow and it does so freely and gently. Attempt to block it off and bursts through the dam and causes harm.”

Zenos gave an impatient grunt.

“Aulus. When I read people, all I feel from their aether is fear and disgust,” he said, “Sometimes hatred, anger… and in the case of my father, I see _nothing_ at all. Nothing. No. I will not subject myself to it. I will not. So please, just give me the damn sleeping pills, and _leave_.”

A pause, Aulus lowering his head.

“It could kill you, my lord.”

Zenos swallowed, averting his eyes.

“I know.”

Aulus blinked, stunned. He moved his mouth to speak, but sighed, reaching into his bag for the pills. 

“Think on it, my lord,” he said, handing them to him, “...Please.”

As the door opened once more, Samson wriggled his way in, hopping onto Zenos’ bed.

“Augh, what are _you_ doing here?” Zenos complained, nearing choking on the pills.

The door closed, and Zenos groaned. He was stuck there with the beast.

“It would appear Father forgot you,” he said, reaching out to pet Samson, “Hmph. Seems fitting.”

Samson whined, pushing up on Zenos’ hand.

“Ah, fine. Just don’t... lick me,” he said, turning over to rest.

As he closed his eyes, he felt the dog curl up next to him. He tried to ignore how honestly comforting that was.

* * *

Varis walked down the hallways, back to his room, getting rid of his armor as he walked. Opening the door, he threw it all to the ground, shoving it aside as he made his way in. He glanced at the bed, and found it empty. Then he heard the sound of the shower running, and he sighed. He did not know what he was going to tell Rhoditus.

As he made his way closer, he stopped, breath catching in his throat. Rhoditus was singing to themselves, and it sounded beautiful. He could not make out the words, until he slowly approached, craning his neck to better listen.

_...and I know you’ll care for me, all the days through_

_and we’ll dance and we’ll sing and we’ll say ‘I love you’_

Then they idly hummed the rest of the melody, not a care in the world as the bathed.

Varis’ eyes pricked with tears, despite himself, and he could not keep himself from sighing.

_I adore them._


	6. Correspondece: Sephonine and Rhoditus

Rhodi, 

I know you will be visiting in only a mere week from now, but I will simply lose my sanity entirely if I do not write to you right this minute. Worry not, I am well; Mother is simply being impossible. Utterly impossible. Her meticulous planning for your visit has extended to me, you see. She was insisting I "slim down a bit”.' Ridiculous! "If you just ate water and crackers for just a week, you could look so nice and slim for them!" The gall! I've been having to sneak away little snacks from Bettina (who, thankfully is still around and cooking for us. I don’t know what I’d do without her) when Mother isn’t looking. Unbelievable. At least you will be here soon and this madness of hers can end - that is, until, she moves on to another madness. 

Hoping to See You (Very) Soon,

\- Seph

* * *

Seph,

Oh good heavens! Will Mother ever stop? Wait, don’t answer that. Well, thankfully, you can count on seeing us very soon. Zenos will also still be coming, despite a rather dreadful incident he had last weekend while he and Varis went hunting. Apparently he had some kind of… attack? Varis was rather vague about it, but I did not press him for more. But he seems fine now. Well, I say that, but honestly, I have never seen him so sickly looking. He barely touches his food, and I haven’t seen him in the training room since. I do hope he will be alright. I’ve really come to like him, truth be told. He has… a lot of pain within him, and it’s sent him down some dark, dark places, but… he’s a good lad at heart. I know he is. But ah. Rather a somber note to end on. I will see you soon, worry not! I love you so much, dear sister.

Love Always, 

\- Rhodi

P.S. Try picking the lock to the pantry at night, if Bettina is not there. My pick should still be in the floorboards of my room. Left it there in case you needed it, and it sounds like you do. A bit of hard cheese will last a good while in your dresser. Just don't pick a terribly smelly variety.


	7. Caedes Manor - Part 1

“We’ll be there soon,” Rhoditus commented from within the pillowed carriage, “We just passed by a tree Seph and I used to climb when she was little. We’re not too far.”

Their leg subconsciously bounced on the floor, and Varis gently placed a hand on their knee.

“Do not worry so. Everything shall be fine,” he reassured.

Zenos, whose condition had improved well enough for him to accompany them, had fallen asleep in his seat in front of them. Varis could not help but smile to himself.

“Hm. Zenos used to always fall asleep on long trips as a little boy, you know,” he muttered, “I… used to chastise him for it. But now I see how… endearing it was.”

He looked down at his lap somberly, and Rhoditus took his hand in theirs. The two shared a look and he allowed himself to give them a single, gentle kiss.

“Ah, we’re just about there,” they said, motioning out the window, “Please, try and be nice. Sephonine is very excited to meet you.”

Varis furrowed his brow.

“Will you stop worrying? I have told you, I will be nothing but perfectly warm and cordial towards her. I am sure she is just as delightful as you say.”

Rhoditus sighed, and reached over to gently nudge the prince awake.

“Zenos,” they said, “Rise and shine. We have arrived.”

Zenos took in a sharp breath as he awoke with a jolt.

“Ah, excuse me,” he said, “I seem to have nodded off.”

He looked out the window.

“Mm, so we are,” he said, sleepily.

The carriage stopped before the palatial manor, though to one who literally lived in a palace, it might seem rather quaint. Varis took in a deep breath as his guards walked beside them. He thought it looked nice; a bit lacking in typical Garlean aesthetics, but it was Pre-Imperial, after all.

As they were escorted to the stone pathway leading into the manor, Rhoditus’ stomach sank. How utterly strange it felt, to have the Emperor at their own home. Even with him dressed so casually (for an Emperor, at least), his presence in their childhood home was still cause for considerable unease for them. Never mind the fact that the manor  _ itself _ was already a source of considerable unease. Rhoditus looked about them, observing their largely unchanged home. Above them, rows of windows, all of them lit, save one. 

_ Father’s study. _

Mother kept it locked, and used to get onto them for trying to open it. They would do so anyways - with the help of their lockpick, of course - and simply lie on the small couch found within. When was the last time they had entered…?

Their train of thoughts trailed off as the enormous doors to the manor opened. The house official ushered them in, revealing the other members of the Caedes family, bowing as they appeared.   
  
“Your Radiance. Lord Zenos. May I present,” the house official began, “Count Argent nan Caedes, patriarch of House Caedes, his wife, Countessa Carlotta bas Caedes, and…”

A very tall, buxom young woman appeared from behind Carlotta.

“Their daughter, Lady Sephonine bas Caedes." 

Zenos, who had been paying the family a polite tolerance this far, felt the very breath leave his chest as he gazed at her. He felt a very strange but familiar pull in his aether, and it made him panic - the Resonant.  _ No, no, not now-- _

But it felt… pleasant?

_ Oh.  _

Yes, it felt… nice. Calming. His passive Resonant responded to her aether so well; he could not recall a time he had ever felt so instantly at ease.

"Your Radiance, it is an honor and a privilege to have you in our home. The same goes for your son, Lord Zenos,” Argent had apparently said, while the prince was busy gawking.

“Tis gratifying to finally meet you, Count Argent. As it is to see _ you _ again, Countessa,” he said, with a barely-detectable hint of venom towards the matriarch, to which she weakly smiled.

“And the Lady Caedes! How wonderful it is to meet you at last,” he said, very kindly addressing Sephonine, “Your sibling has told me a great deal about you.”

The lady bowed again, only barely concealing her nerves.

“All good things, I do hope,” she managed, “But knowing them, I am certain you have only heard the worst!”

Varis laughed warmly at her jest, while Zenos smiled silently beside him. She was positively glowing, auburn curls tumbling down her shoulders, sherry brown eyes gleaming above dewy, tawny skin. Her coloring was very much like Rhoditus', but she was still so very different and unique looking from them; where Rhoditus was mid-height, athletic and wiry, sharp angles and long lines, Sephonine was towering, statuesque and buxom, soft shapes and curves. And her aether… if he focused hard enough, he could see it radiating around her… but it was rather closed-off, wasn’t it? Like a lily bud, shut up and not yet bloomed. It made him curious to know more… 

The moment was interrupted by Carlotta, who beckoned everyone into the sumptuous dining room.

"Oh now, don't you look charming, Rhoditus?" Argent said, hooking his arm over Rhoditus' back, giving them a firm pat, "Just like your father. And by that, I mean, like a devilish scoundrel, of course."

Rhoditus laughed, such a happy, hearty laugh that brought a small smile to Varis' face.

Dinner went by just fine, or at least as fine as it normally did in House Caedes. Carlotta’s tendency to interrupt and ramble was quite expected, as was her rather sycophantic way of addressing the Emperor. Had Varis not been so lovingly begged to refrain from any even subtly venomous remarks, he would have likely given her what-for hours ago. But instead, he endured countless remarks laden sickly-sweet with oil, empty praises and worship clearly designed to attempt to curry his favor. 

Even Zenos was not spared this treatment; the remarks at his handsome looks and his supposed luck with young women put him off the most. But he himself had also been pleaded with by Rhoditus to, in their words,  _ please,  _ **_please_ ** _ just smile and nod _ , so smile and nod he did. And in truth, it did not bother him, so long as the lovely Sephonine was in his line of vision. More than a few times their eyes had locked, but for the most part, she remained fixated on his father, the Emperor, with such admiration it was a wonder she had not been offered to him instead. 

But a few things were… off, he noticed. Things that made his skin prickle and his stomach sink.

A joke Argent told, and Sephonine had laughed - snorted, really, and it was quite adorable - and Carlotta had shot her a look, and instantly she was silent, smile dissolved, looking down at her plate. A few too many bites of her dinner, and another look from Carlotta, and Sephonine had suddenly decided she was full, and did not need dessert. Even just the air between the two of them in general carried an unsettling, frightening vibe. Zenos found himself eyeing the matriarch, thinking on Rhoditus’ words nearly two months ago.

_ What Mother really wanted was two perfect little Garlean ladies, fit for balls and parties and other such social nonsense. Little dolls to be paraded around and shown off.  _

He narrowed his eyes at the woman, and had decided right then and there he did not like her one single bit.

After dinner was over, Varis, Rhoditus, and their mother and stepfather had seated themselves in the common room, while Sephonine retreated to the library across the hall. Zenos awkwardly sat at the doorway leading to it for what felt like an eternity, before stepping through to find her.

“Hello,” he managed to finally say. She turned to him, handkerchief in hand, seemingly startled. 

“Lord Zenos,” she replied, “Yes, hello. I… do not believe we were properly acquainted.”

“No, I do not believe so either,” he said, “And please, call me Zenos, Lady Sephonine. I do not believe we shall stir anyone’s ire if you drop my title in your own home.”

He was already mentally banging his head against the proverbial wall.  _ What a stupid thing to say. _

But she laughed, and oh, it was such a lovely sound that he no longer cared how foolish his words were.

“Ohh, indeed not… Zenos,” she said, motioning to herself, “and ah - just Sephonine.”

“Sephonine,” he repeated, nodding, “I must say, that is a lovely name. Is it a family name?”

“No, actually, it comes from a story. One my father is - or, ah,  _ was _ , rather - very fond of.”

“Oh, I see,” Zenos trailed off. Sephonine gave a small smile.

“Would you - would you like to sit?” she asked, motioning to the couch.

“Certainly, Sephonine,” he said, taking his seat, as she took the space next to him. He swallowed; it thrilled him to be so close to her and the gentle, warm force that was her aether.

“I feel I must apologize for my mother’s behavior,” she began as they say down, “I could see she seemed to be making you… uncomfortable.”

"Oh, tis nothing," he said, "I am quite used to unctuous sycophants such as she."

His eyes darted to hers.

"That is, if you will excuse me saying so…"

Sephonine's brows raised as she gave a laugh. 

"No, no, you have the right of it," she said, with a small sniffle, covertly dabbing at her eye.

"Are you alright?" Zenos found himself asking.

"Oh! Yes, ah, I just got over a bit of a cold, you see, and am still a bit snuffly," she said, nervously.

Zenos' heart sank as he felt her aether wilt and tighten up close to her, as if protecting her. 

She suddenly motioned to the small bowl of toffees in the table in front of them.

"Ah, have one, won't you?" she said, changing the subject. He smirked at her.

"Only if you'll have one as well," he said. 

She stammered, shaking her head.

“I… I really shouldn’t--”

“You didn’t have any dessert. Come on now, I insist.”

She relented, sighing.

“Well, alright,” she said, reaching for the bowl, grabbing one for each of them.

“You know, my great-grandfather used to give me these,” Zenos said, unwrapping his.

“Emperor Solus? Huh,” she replied, “That’s quite an image. Founding father of the Empire, handing out toffees to his great-grandchildren. Seems a bit funny.” 

“Oh, he was  quite a bit ‘funny’, honestly,” he said, “My father used to get angry at him for spoiling me so much. In all honesty, I think he may have mostly done it just to mess with my father. They… did not get on well, to say the least.”

Sephonine laughed, pushing aside the candy with her tongue, which Zenos observed with a bit  _ too _ much interest.

“Well, I think that was quite clear, with the whole civil war and all,” she said, suddenly giving him a glance, “Ah. If you do not mind me saying so.”

Zenos shook his head.

“I cannot fault you for speaking factually, Sephonine.”

She smiled, and Zenos’ own face softened considerably. The more time he spent with her, the more warm and enticing her aether felt. He focused on its shape, still very much like a lily, now slowly opening. He found it mesmerizing; golden in hue and so softly radiating all around her like candlelight.

She sighed contentedly, playing with the gilded wrapper in her hands. Her fingers were so lovely and slender, he noticed. His eyes wandered upwards, over her snugly-bound stomach, her arms - my goodness, she was quite curvaceous, wasn’t she? - and it stopped at a necklace on a long chain, hanging in front of her just as snugly contained bust. He tilted his head to get a better look at it, without thinking. She smiled, clearing her throat.

“Wh-- oh, oh excuse me, I-I was not looking at your… it’s your  _ necklace _ , I was curious about your necklace,” he sputtered, blushing. 

“‘Tis a locket, actually,” she said, offering it to him. 

He gingerly took it in his hand, the warmth of her closeness forcing him to swallow back nerves. It was a cameo, black with white on top: what appeared to be a girl with wings and a crown and scepter - ah, some kind of faerie princess. He took his other hand and reached for it, then hesitated. 

“Ah, may I?”

“Oh yes, here, let me,” she said, taking it from him to open it.

He took it again and looked inside - a portrait of a man, in presumably his forties, dark and with auburn hair and brown eyes -  _ ah. _

“Your father? Tulius sas Caedes?”

She nodded.

“He gave me this locket when I was a little girl. For me to have when I missed him on his long bouts of military service. It had a shorter chain when I was little, but I-- well, it broke, and I got a new one for it recently,” she said.

Her aether stiffened and closed tighter, and he studied her face. Her smile had grown rather sad, and at first he attributed it to the passing of her father… but something within him nagged at him,  _ ate _ at him… no, no, he’d better not.

“You know, I… came across his name in Baelsar's records once. A good fighter, I read. Good leader. And brave and selfless, for him to defend his position for so long,” he said, attempting to assuage her.

She nodded, mouth pulling into a wide, thin line.

“I have heard that all many times, yes,” she said, “That’s what everyone remembers about him. I suppose that makes sense. It is what he did, after all. But…”

She sighed deeply through her nose.

“...I don’t remember very much at all. What I can is… hazy. I know what Rhoditus has told me, and it all sounds very familiar… but really… all he is to me is this locket.”

Zenos could feel her aether wilting further, its golden hue fading and dimming. It made him feel such a longing deep within, and he reached out to her, slowly. 

“Sephonine, I--”

“Ohh, but forgive me. I’m being such a poor host!” she said, smiling at him.

Zenos’ hand withered away from her, and he rested his head against it.

“Well, what a lovely locket it is. Why the design, if you do not mind my asking?” 

Her face immediately lit up. 

“Oh, when I was just a little girl, my father and Rhoditus and I would play out faerie tales,” she said, “I loved them. Still do, really. But I would always be the princess, and Rhodi and Father would switch playing the villain and the prince who would come rescue me. Or I would rescue the prince. Although usually, if that were the case, I was not a princess, but the Faerie Queen - that's the story my name comes from, you see. Haha, Father would always lift me in the air to help me ‘fly’.”

Zenos found himself smiling warmly at her sudden change in demeanor; her aether had blossomed so quickly, glowing brighter than he had seen it do so yet.

“But yes, I was always Father’s ‘faerie queen’... and he treated me like one - to the point of hilarity, of course. Opening doors for me and bowing, calling me ‘Your Majesty’, carrying me across puddles, all of that silly nonsense. He used to make me laugh so much…”

Her smile softened as she sighed deeply, her hand at her heart. Zenos closed his eyes for the briefest moment, and he thought he could hear it thudding away…

He opened them again, leaning towards her.

“It would appear you remember more than you let on, Sephonine,” he said, gently.

She turned to him, her eyes glittering.

“I suppose you’re right,” she said.

They shared a warm gaze, and Zenos thought again that he had never felt so utterly at ease with anyone. He could not help but smile as he looked at her, resting his head against his fist.

"So, how does the story go?" he asked, "The one from which your name comes?"

Sephonine smiled, with an amused laugh.

"Oh goodness, it's really more of just a silly little nursery rhyme," she said, "Something like… oh hang on, it will come to me--"

Then suddenly, the clock struck nine, startling the two out of their moment.

“Oh my,” Sephonine said, “I... suppose I should be getting to bed. The rest will be soon as well, I imagine.”

“Yes, of course,” he said, rising. He turned to her, offering his hand.

“Could I walk you to your room?”

He swallowed. Was that okay? Is that what people did? He wasn’t sure.

She smiled, taking his hand.

“Well, charming as ever,” she said, “You really  _ are _ a prince.”

Zenos could barely contain his smile. For once, he did not seem to mind his title.

They passed by the common room, everyone quite sufficiently trapped in whatever the countessa had been prattling on about. Rhoditus gave Sephonine a look, subtly mouthing  _ help me. _ Sephonine simply smiled and shrugged, quietly giggling.

They walked further up the stairs, and stopped at her door.

“Oh, right here. This is my room,” she said, “And you’re actually in the guest room across from me.”

Zenos smiled, her hand still in his. He brushed his thumb across her knuckles before letting go, and she cracked open her door, looking back at him.

“Well, goodnight, Zenos,” she said, “Pleasant dreams.”

Zenos’ smile spread so wide it prickled his skin.

“Goodnight, Sephonine,” he said, soft as a prayer.

And she had vanished within her door, and he felt her absence so keenly it made his heart sink. Her warm, comforting aether still wafted in the air, and he breathed it in deeply, his heart thudding away in his chest. He placed his hand on her door, tentatively, wondering…? No-- off to bed.

He sighed to himself as his head hit the pillow. What a shame it was, that it would only be a weekend… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be three parts because it got completely out of control, oops. I will try to stagger them appropriately.
> 
> and YES, FINALLY Zenos has met Sephonine. I did it kids.


	8. Caedes Manor - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend at Caedes manor continues! With a bit of smut. Enjoy!

Varis and Rhoditus were not quite as lucky; they did not make their way to bed until nearly eleven. 

"Rhoditus, you… owe me," Varis said, closing the door to the consort's room, "What, I do not yet know… but you owe me."

Rhoditus laughed, unbuttoning their waistcoat.

"Oh, you think an  _ evening _ with Mother is bad? Try growing up with her," they said.

"Mmph, fair enough," he said, undressing for bed.

Rhoditus looked around, sighing.

"I haven't been here in a while," they said, "I was beginning to wonder if Mother hadn't simply renovated it into something else already.

They stopped in front of their vanity mirror, sighing. How many days had they spent in front of it, looking at their body or their outfit, utterly dissatisfied? But now… they looked more like themselves. Same body, same face... but the way they dressed, the way their hair was styled, even the way they carried themselves… they felt so much like, well, themselves.

Varis appeared behind them, his massive hands running down their frame.

"Beautiful," he said, burying his face in their neck.

Rhoditus opened their mouth to speak, but a yawn very suddenly overtook their voice.

"Ugh, and tired," they replied, "Let's go to bed--"

He had scooped them up in his arms, carrying them to the bed.

"Indeed," he said, gently laying them down, climbing on top. 

He pressed his lips to theirs in a heated frenzy, their tongues finding each other hungrily. 

“Ahh, I have wanted you all day,” he confessed.

“Mm, well, you have me now, Varis,” they replied.

The room was dark and silent, save for the sounds of heated breaths and rustling sheets, lips locking together and sighs of need.

Then, a thought occurred to Varis.

This was  _ their _ bedroom, and this was  _ their _ bed - the very selfsame bed they would lie in and pleasure themselves as they thought of him, where they would cry out to him as their ecstasy peaked.

“Rhoditus,” he suddenly said, pulling away, “Would you… try something for me?”

Their brows raised, head tilting.

“Like what?” 

The words left his lips in a shaky, low whisper.

“Touch yourself,” he said, “and let me watch.”

“Oh? Feeling a little lazy tonight?” they teased.

His lips pursed, brows furrowing, and they laughed.

“Oh relax, I jest,” they said, “Come. Lay with me.”

He did so right away, as the two settled into their places. Rhoditus sighed, parting their legs as they smoothed their hands over their body. They pulled down their smallclothes, sliding them all the way off and tossing them aside.

“Rhoditus,” he said, before they began, “Show me how you would do it… when you used to think of me.”

Their mischievous smile spread wide across their face.

“Why Varis,” they said, “That is the only way I have  _ ever _ done it.”

He bit his lip as they spread their legs, hand dipping eagerly below.

“Ohh, I’m so wet already,” they said, stroking their clit, "Just thinking of you makes me wet."

Varis watched them work towards their pleasure, and he felt his cock already beginning to throb. 

“Won’t you join me?” they playfully said, noting his arousal.

“Mm, in a moment,” he said, palming the large, stiffening member between his legs, “Right now I would simply watch.”

Rhoditus smiled at him as they continued, one leg bent and situated up to alter the angle in their favor.

"Ohh, yes," they sighed, "I remember when I used to do this, thinking of you."

They made long, broad strokes at their folds. 

"Wishing it was your tongue stroking me instead," they continued, "Mmm, I wanted you so bad…"

Their finger began deftly circling their clit. Even in the low light from the window, he could see how wet they were, their hand slick with their own fluids already. He gave in, letting his cock out of his own smallclothes and wrapping his hand around it.

"Mmph, I haven't done this in a good while," he said, "It feels… different."

He had to admit, he forgot how well his own hand took his length - even Rhoditus, arousing as it was to watch them touch him, always had some degree of trouble grasping it. 

“Nng, I haven’t done this in a bit myself, to be honest,” they said, their hips bucking upward with need, “Hah… I think I’m a little  _ too _ good at it…”

Varis swallowed as he watched on, trying not to pump himself too eagerly.

"Oh Varis, Varis," they moaned, writhing at their own touch.

He stayed silent; he did not wish to interrupt them in any way. They took their other hand and began thrusting their fingers inside, and that is when they truly began to come undone.

"Varis, I want your cock, fuck I want your cock," they moaned, close to their peak already, "fuck me, fuck me, fill me with your seed--  _ fuck--! _ "

They hissed as they came, thighs shaking. They fell back, chest heaving, and Varis sighed.

"Are you done, my sweet?" he said, ceasing.

"No, no, just give me… give me a moment," they said.

Suddenly, they snuck up under his left arm, bidding him to hold them close as their fingers plunged back inside. Varis was thrilled at the feel of their body against his.

"Does it feel good, Rhoditus?" 

“Yes, yes, yes,” they hissed, “Keep going, Varis… I want to see you…”

He sat up a little further and arranged himself more comfortably for the both of them. Something in the back of his mind regarded what a strange thing this was to be doing, but he could not deny how enjoyable it was.

Rhoditus sighed, continuing to touch themselves. Varis groaned as a wet bead emerged from the tip of his cock, running down his length. He used it to slick his hand as he stroked himself, and he again reeled from how well he seemed to be able to take himself. It truly had been a very long time since he had even thought to pleasure himself.

“Your cock is so wonderful, Varis,” they sighed, lost in their fantasies, “Fills me so well. Makes me feel so good… ohh, Varis, it is better than I could ever have dreamed… I desire no other than yours.”

He watched them, and became even more aroused as they felt their flushed face slumping against his chest. It was so warm, and it thrilled him to know that it was because of him.

“Rhoditus, I… may not last very long,” he sheepishly admitted. 

“Haha, no need to worry… I can usually only take a few by myself,” they said, their breathing labored, “Especially when I’m tired. Go ahead, Varis.”

He nodded as he continued, now looking directly between their legs, watching as they took their other hand to their clit.

“Ohh, oh Varis,” they moaned, eyes squeezed shut.

They bucked their hips upwards to meet with their own rhythm, and soon they were biting their lip to keep from crying out as their pleasure peaked.

“Rhoditus, come, let me kiss you,” Varis whispered desperately. He knew he would not be able to keep very quiet, and needed something to keep his mouth occupied.

The consort was on their knees and upon his lips in an instant, tongue delving into his mouth and darting delicately against his own. He hungrily accepted their movements, let them drag their teeth along his bottom lip, groaned as they sucked on it gently. 

“Did you like what you saw?” they whispered, “Did you like watching just a small glimpse of what the past decade of my life has been? Almost every single night?”

He hissed as he felt his peak approaching, and he looked them in the eyes.

“Was it truly only I that you dreamt of?” he breathed.

The look in their eyes caused him to melt, such a deep, sensual gaze, full of affection and adoration.

“Only you,” they reassured, between kisses, “Only you, ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

Their lips wandered to his ear, and they gave its lobe a gentle nip before whispering,

“ _ Only you, forever. _ ”

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he bit his lip to silence his moan as he came, pearly rivers streaking across the fine silken rows of hair on his torso. 

“Oh my,” Rhoditus breathed, amazed at the sight. To see him, the one they desired over anyone in the world, so thoroughly debauched, and by his own hand… it was as surprising as it was erotic.

His marked chest heaved, and he blushed as he looked down upon it.

"I, oh," he said, embarrassed, "I do not usually make such a mess of myself."

Rhoditus laughed.

"Here, come get in the tub. It… may not be able to fit both of us, but it can at least fit you," they said, "Come on, I'll clean you off."

"You need not bathe me as one does a child," he said.

"Maybe I want to," Rhoditus whispered, with a peck on his cheek.

He smiled, pulling them into a kiss.

"Ohh, alright." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenos laid in the sumptuous guest bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He simply could not bring himself down from his giddy nerves. Ah, damn it all - perhaps he’d fall asleep if he read something in the library, he thought.

As he wandered down the stairs in his robe, he heard a faint noise coming from the direction of the… kitchen? Yes, the kitchen. How odd.

He made his way there to investigate, and the noises increased in frequency, becoming disjointed and hurried. As he headed through the doorway, he stopped - it was Sephonine, doing… something.

She turned around as if frightened, and then visibly relaxed.

“Oh, it’s you-- _ oh _ \--” she trailed off dizzily, falling forward a bit. In an instant, he had run up to her and caught her, and she gave an embarrassed giggle.

“Sorry,” she said, “I-I don’t know how that happened.”

She raised up, her cold and shaking hands within his. She held something in one of them - something metal?

“Sephonine, my goodness, here, sit down,” he said, pulling up a stool and setting her down, “Far be it from me to judge what you do in your own home, but what are you doing here?”

“Ah, well…” she said, holding up the object in her hand - a lockpick.

“I was trying to get the pantry open. Mother… she has Bettina lock it up at night."

Zenos’ jaw clenched.  _ She was starving. _

“Here, let me do it,” he said, taking it from her.

“Do you even know how to use--”

He had the pantry open in seconds.

“A prince has many skills,” he jested, “Now, here.”

He opened the icebox within the pantry and proceeded to draw out various foodstuffs.

“Goodness, I’m not that hung--”

“Nonsense. Get me a plate or something. A big one.”

Sephonine did as he asked, laying a large wooden board she procured from the drawers beneath the table.

“Ah, perfect. Now, I have… really never cooked much, but,” he began, “There is enough cheese and bread and such in here.”

He began laying food out onto the table, and Sephonine buried her face in her hands.

“Oh goodness, that’s far too much--”

“No, it is not. You are hungry,” he said, pushing it towards her, “Eat. Here, I shall eat with you.”

He took a bite out of a loaf of bread, tearing off a half for her.

“But… well I mean, if Mother--”

“Then I shall tell her it is all mine, and you simply could not sleep, and decided to join me,” he said, “Come. Eat.”

She sighed, grabbing the loaf from him and consuming it rather greedily. She proceeded to dig in, and something within Zenos stirred angrily as he watched the relief on her face.

“Does… your mother forbid you from  _ eating? _ ” he asked, despite his better judgement. She sighed with exasperation, and gestured for him to wait as she finished eating a bite of cheese.

“Not  _ entirely _ , and only when there is to be some kind of social event,” she said, “She doesn’t want me putting on the pounds and not fitting into the dresses she buys me. Of course, she could always simply, oh, I don’t know,  _ buy me dresses that fit, _ but oh, no! No daughter of hers will be above a size twelve!”

Zenos’ brow furrowed.

“May I be honest with you?”

She nodded.

“Please.”

“...I do not like your mother in the slightest,” he said, “I have heard enough from your sibling to form some kind of preliminary opinion, but today I have seen enough to cement my opinion further.”

“Well,” she said, with a laugh, “You are certainly not without company. Though I doubt that will stop my mother from attempting to earn your good opinion.”

“Hah. She is welcome to try, but my good opinion, once lost,” he began, “Is usually lost for good, I am afraid to say.”

“Well! Then  _ I _ must be certain not to lose it,” she replied.

“Oh, I do not believe you ever could.”

They shared a smile as Sephonine continued to eat, and eat, and  _ eat _ \- and at some point she realized just how much she had consumed in such a short period of time.

“Oh, my,” she said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, “Not terribly ladylike of me, was that?”

Zenos scoffed, scowling.

“Oh, to _ hells  _ with ‘ladylike’,” he said, “To hells with all such pompous manners and social convention. All stupid nonsense.”

Sephonine’s brows raised as she gave a laugh.

“I can see why Rhodi likes you so much,” she said, “But don’t tell them  _ I _ said that, of course.”

“Mm, they did not like me very much in the beginning,” he said, “Of course, I was a right and proper arse to them.”

“You? Impossible,” she replied, “You’ve been nothing but kind to me since you arrived here.”

“Yes, well, I am certain they have told you all about my initial behavior," he said.

“Well, they mostly made it quite clear that they beat you very soundly,” she replied, “Which I am certain is exaggerated, of course.” 

“I dearly wish it had been,” he said, with a laugh.

Her brows raised.

“Rhoditus must be a better fighter than I thought, then,” she said, “Or were you going easy on them?”

“Rhoditus is indeed a great swordsman, and I have found very few like them,” he said, “And I do suppose I was letting up… a  _ bit _ . I did not wish to hurt them.”

He sighed.

"Besides, I have… largely lost my taste for fighting," he said, his eyes darting away.

Sephonine nodded.

"Fair enough,” she replied, “Father always said war could make men lose their taste for  _ life _ .”

Zenos smiled. 

“He sounds like a wise man. Tell me more of him,” he said, “I enjoy hearing of him from both you and Rhoditus.” 

“Do you now?” she said, “Well, I suppose… well, what has Rhoditus told you? I would hate to have repeated a story you may have heard.”

“Don’t worry about that,” he said, shaking his head, “Even if you do, I would enjoy hearing it from you.”

They shared a look, as she cleared her throat.

“Well," she began, "Father was… a very good man. A very kind man. He was… you know how there are some people who simply radiate goodness and warmth to everyone around them?"

Zenos’ gaze softened.

“I do.”

“Well, that was Father. Always something good to say about someone, always a beacon of hope in dark times, never failing to make us feel better if we were sad.”

She sighed.

“He did everything with us. But what I loved best,” she said, as she smiled, “Was how he would read me stories at night. He’d try to do a different one every night, but I usually asked for the same ones. Faerie tales.”

“Which ones?” 

“Oh, all the good ones. Snow White, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, The Twelve Dancing Princesses… and more, I’m sure. I cannot remember them all right now.”

“Tell me more,” he asked eagerly.

“Of Father? Well… I am not quite sure what else there is to tell… I simply remember feeling so… so safe around him. Even when Mother was in one of her moods… he had a way of calming her down or distracting her, of taking me away from it all. He--”

She sighed.

“He was my best friend and my protector, my greatest source of warmth and happiness… and the house used to radiate with it… everywhere he went became a better place for his presence.”

She grew quiet, idly munching on another loaf of bread, eyes cast downward, and again Zenos felt her aether withdraw inwardly.

"I… Sephonine, may I ask you a very frank and personal question?" he said, “You may say no, and you shall not hear of it again. But, would you indulge me?”

She blinked, and he thought he sensed her blush, but he paid it no mind.

“Hmm. You may certainly  _ ask _ ,” she replied, carefully, “But I may still decline to answer. What is it?”

Zenos inhaled through his nose, and he looked away, then back into her eyes.

_ “ _ Are you  _ happy? _ ”

Her lips fell open in shock, and she blinked, taken aback. Her eyes drew downwards and away, her brows furrowing. 

“I… I don’t think anyone has asked me that in… well… I don’t think anyone has  _ ever _ asked me that,” she said, voice breaking.

She tugged the sleeve of her robe over her hand, dabbing quickly at her eyes. Zenos felt a pit in his stomach.

“I--oh goodness, forgive me, Sephonine,” he said, hand to his face, “I should not have-- I don’t know why I did, it was foolish--”

She sniffled, and lifted her head to face him, her smile returning.

“No need to,” she said, “I… I am fine.”

She swallowed.

“But to answer your question,” she said, her smile becoming a flat line, “Truthfully… no. I am not happy, not here, at least. I... I have never been happy here, not for a very, very long time. The joy of this place died with Father. And Mother makes it impossible for  _ anyone _ to be happy here. Including herself.”

Zenos’ heart sank as she began to sniffle, and she took in a sharp breath.

“Why do you care, anyways?” she said, “You have known me for… what, a few hours, maybe?”

Zenos looked down at the ground, searching for the answer himself.

“Because,” he began, taking a breath, “Well, without being presumptuous… I am all too familiar with the kind of world you exist in. A world in which you are controlled. Trapped. Your whole life mapped out for you with not a single consideration of what you might desire. Told what to wear or eat or do… what company to keep…  _ if any _ … and it--” 

He took in a sharp breath, composing himself.

“--for me, it made life feel so pointless, made me feel so  _ empty _ … it nearly killed me, in all honesty,” he said, swallowing, “I did _ anything _ to feel again. Terrible things. Things for which there are no words to describe. Those rumors about me being a bloodthirsty beast in battle? They are not rumors, Sephonine. They are the truth. I was a  _ monster.  _ Am… a monster.”

There was a thick silence between them, her eyes cast downward in deep thought. Then carefully, she reached for him, her hand laying on his shoulder.

“You don’t seem like one to me,” she said, softly, “You seem like a caring, honest man… who has made a great deal of... frankly horrific decisions, with no reasonable excuse. But I look at you, here, now… and I cannot bring myself to see you the way you describe. Maybe I’m just a fool, but… you seem like a decent enough man to me.”

Zenos’ heart beat steadily in his chest. 

“You,” he began, his very breath catching in his throat, “...are far too kind. I thank you.”

“May I ask you the same question?” she replied.

“What is that?”

“Are  _ you _ happy?” she said.

Zenos’ face softened, and he blinked slowly.

“I am right now,” he said, a smile pulling across his face.

They shared another warm, affectionate gaze, and his hand wandered on top of hers. Sephonine returned his smile, and he felt her aether bloom and rise into the air like a golden mist. He had to repress the adoring sigh that rose in his throat as it settled around him. Her eyes slowly wandered up and down his face, and she squeezed him lightly.

"Zenos," she said, "Would you like to accompany me tomorrow? My mother's family owns an orchard. It is one of my favorite places. I’d like to show it to you."

He nodded.

"I think I would like that, yes."

And then a small experiment on his part; he drew close to her, her hand still within his, and he brought it up to his shaking lips, placing a kiss upon it. 

"Goodnight again, Sephonine," he said.

She tugged back on his hand, bringing him ever so slightly closer.

"Yes," she said, "And pleasant dreams." 

"I daresay I will not have anything but, my lady."


	9. Caedes Manor - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. This will actually be in four parts now. Whoops! But enjoy the third part. :)

The morning arrived before anyone knew it, Varis and Rhoditus happily tangled around each other, Sephonine already dressed and brushing her hair in her vanity, Zenos waking up surprisingly refreshed. 

Breakfast was quiet, if only for the fact that Carlotta was apparently not one to talk overmuch when still sleepy. 

“Mother,” Sephonine said, “Lord Zenos and I will be out today. Do not expect us for afternoon tea.”

Carlotta’s face lit up, eyes darting between them.

“Oh, will you now? How delightful is it that you two are getting on so well.”

Her words did feel a touch oily, but Zenos paid them no mind as he looked upon his lovely new friend. 

Rhoditus shot Varis a very tongue in cheek smile, and he silently raised a brow at them, the barest hint of chastisement on his face. 

“Oh, and Uncle Argent, may I speak with you for a moment after breakfast?”

“Hm? Yes, of course darling.”

Before Carlotta could question, Rhoditus had begun to speak.

“Ah, that reminds me, Mother, I was thinking - why not show His Radiance around the manor today? Perhaps most especially the wine cellar? He is a connoisseur himself, you know.”

Varis’ jaw clenched at the idea of spending the day with the Countessa, but he knew enough of this family already to know that this was clearly a way to keep Sephonine out of her crosshairs. Ah, well. What was one mid morning with her?

“What a marvelous idea, Rhoditus!” Carlotta replied, “Ah, if it pleases His Radiance, of course.”

A rather strained smile cracked across Varis’ face.

“Why, nothing would please me more,” he lied, valiantly. 

_ Except perhaps anything and everything else _ , he thought. Goodness gracious, what a weekend this was already shaping up to be.

* * *

“Right, what was it that you needed, Sephonine?” Argent said, pulling his stepdaughter aside.

“The motor car,” she said, “Please?”

“Ohh, you  _ know _ how your mother hates you in that thing,” he said, pained, “Last time I let you have it I never heard the end of it.”

Zenos appeared behind them.

“And what if, say, the crown prince wanted to take it?” he suggested.

Argent nodded, brows raising.

“Hmm, yes, yes. A most convenient excuse,” he said, with a chuckle, “Alright. I’ll have it fetched and pulled round the back for you. Just please don’t let Carlotta see you driving it, if possible. Oh, and tell Augustine hello for me at the orchard.”

Zenos gave Sephonine a small wink, as they went to fetch their coats.

* * *

“Here you are, my lady,” the manservant said, handing Sephonine the keys.

“Thank you!” she replied, as she climbed into the driver’s seat, Zenos filing into the one next to her.

“Ahh, yes,” she said, as the engine purred, “That lovely little sound. I hope you have not missed me too sorely, dear thing.”

Zenos could not help but smile, with a small laugh.

“Have a little affair with the motor car, do you?”

“Do not make fun, she’s a very good girl,” Sephonine replied, shifting gears.

Zenos was reminded of his time in the military, learning how to pilot various magitek vehicles. He was never very good at it, but Sephonine seemed a master. She did like to go quite fast, though, didn’t she… 

“Ahh. It’s not going to be a very long drive, mind you, but I dislike long drives anyways,” she said, glancing his way, “My goodness, are you alright?”

Zenos did not realize until she had said anything, but his back was planted quite firmly against his seat.

“Oh, yes, just fine,” he said, attempting to relax, “Perfectly fine."

He kept his composure the rest of the trip, unsure if he should be impressed or concerned at her mastery of such a machine. She piloted it as if she were made for it, every movement and every shift of gears coming to her as naturally as breathing. Still, he had to admit he felt much better when they had finally parked the damned thing.

“One moment,” she said, hopping out, popping the back compartment of the motor car open, retrieving a picnic basket from within, “Ah, perfect. Bettina, you are a treasure.”

Zenos stepped out, looking upon the rolling hills of apple trees. The morning frost still hung to every leaf and root, the sun just barely peeking through the leaves. He shivered from the briskness of the air, pulling his coat closed.

“Worry not! It will get warmer once we start walking,” Sephonine replied, tying her cloak at the neck. It was a ravishing thing on her - a russet red cloak with fox fur at the trim to match. She seemed to catch him staring overlong, and she laughed. 

“Well? Are you coming?” 

He shook his head quickly, covertly disguising it as another shiver.

“Yes, yes, ah- ahem, lead the way, my lady,” he said.

* * *

Zenos admitted to himself, everything had a lovely, open beauty to it. It was a welcome change to the emptiness of the palace and the stifling confines of Caedes manor.

“Cheer up now, it will warm up later in the afternoon,” she said as they walked through the gates, “Ah, Augustine! How goes it, old man?”

A cheerful looking older gentleman - had to be in his fifties or sixties - met her at the gate, opening it for her. He laughed as he embraced her.

“Ah, little Sephonine. It is always so good to see you,” he said, suddenly noticing Zenos, “Oh!”

He removed his working hat, giving a salute to him.

“Your Lordship.”

“Ah, that’s… enough,” Zenos said, awkwardly, “Today I am merely a guest of Lady Sephonine’s.”

The man’s eyes grew bright.

“Ah, that’s right,” he said, “His Radiance is staying at the manor this weekend, isn’t he? Had no idea that meant his son was coming along as well! Splendid!”

Sephonine smiled at him, motioning to Zenos.

“Augustine, I’d like to give Lord Zenos here a little tour, show him my favorite spot. Do you mind if we pick a few apples?”

“I’ll tell you what I’ve always told you - pick as many as you like, and only the best!” 

She laughed warmly.

“Thank you, Augustine. Oh! And Uncle Argent sends his regards.”

Augustine tipped his hat as he put it back on.

“Certainly, my lady. You tell him the same.”

Zenos gave a very polite smile. Augustine really was a very pleasant man, however uncomfortable being praised and bowed to made him feel. 

"So where is this spot of yours?" Zenos said as he caught up to Sephonine.

"Oh now, you'll see.”

He raised a brow, curious as to what she may have had in store. 

“Ohh, lovely, there are already so many, all nice and ripe,” Sephonine said, motioning to a tree, “Harvest time will be soon. And then they’ll be made into the finest wine in Garlemald.”

As she placed down her basket to traverse the short ladder beneath it, he noticed the frost still clinging to the fruit.

“Wine, you say? I cannot say I’ve ever had wine made from apples. What are you going to do with these? Can you eat them like that?” he said, “They seem frozen.”

“Ah, but these are snow apples,” she said, plucking one, “Here!”

She dropped it down to him, and he caught the bright red apple in his hand perfectly.

“Go on, try it,” she said, “Snow apples were made for these climates. Not even the coldest winters can ruin them.”

Zenos recoiled a bit, but brushed the remaining frost away with his sleeve, and took a bite. Very sweet, but not overly so, with a subtle hint of tart and spice. He could see why this was a good fruit for wine, now that he thought about it. 

“I’ve never had one quite like it,” he said, “I can only imagine what the wine must taste like.”

“Ohh, well, you won’t have to,” she said, collecting more.

She carefully made her way down, a bounty laid in the skirt of her dress. She deposited them in the basket and pulled out a bottle.

“I have some here. Excellent year, if I do say so myself,” she said, “I would consider it our best.”

Zenos blushed.

“Oh, you needn’t have--” 

“Nonsense, nonsense! Only the best for the crown prince!” she said, with a wink, “Come now, it’s almost time-- or it will be when we arrive.”

Affection swelled in his breast as they carried on, and he allowed himself a quiet sigh and a smile when she turned away. Her aether seemed to trail behind her like ribbons as she walked, and he admired her all the more for it.

It was quite a long walk, but finally they had made it - a large hill that overlooked the whole orchard.

“Ahh, yes,” she said, sing-song, “There we are - the most beautiful view in the Empire.”

It was indeed a lovely view, but he found himself looking at her instead.

“It certainly is.”

“Now,” she said, pulling a blanket from the basket and laying it out, “Come.”

He happily sat down beside her, smiling as he helped her lay out their little feast.

* * *

Rhoditus felt almost bad for Varis; a morning spent with Carlotta is not something they would ideally wish upon anyone, let alone the Emperor - but they did admit to themselves that they were happy for the time alone it afforded them.

They made their way upstairs and back to their room, looking beneath the floorboards - ah, damn, it wasn’t there, it must have been in Sephonine’s room. Off they went there, to her floorboards instead. Indeed, there it was - the lockpick. Among forbidden romance novels and candy tins, of course. Ah, same old Sephonine. 

“Alright, then,” they muttered, quietly making their way to the very end of the hall, to the room which had remained locked for years upon years.

Father’s study.

Rhoditus had done this many times; tension rod in, set the pins with the hook, give it a turn - ah, yes, there we are. 

The door creaked with misuse, and they winced as they carefully got it open just enough for them to slip inside: a clean, but still quite stale and dusty study. Their eyes wandered all around, settling at the desk. In an inexplicable fit of wonder, they decided to see… 

They gave the very back edge of the desk a gentle push - sure enough. The hidden compartment clicked and opened outwards. They hunched over to reach inside: an envelope with a wax seal; a military seal, a letter never opened? Wait…  _ ahh. _

_ Aren’t you going to open it, Rhodi? _

_ No. Not now. Later. It’s… it’s too painful. I’ll just put in the secret compartment. Mother will never look there. _

Rhoditus turned the small envelope in their hands.

“Better late than never, I suppose,” they muttered.

They left the room as quietly as they had entered it, wandering back to their own, but stopping -  _ no, Sephonine should have the lockpick, she’s the one who needs it.  _ They put it back in her little forbidden nook, finally making their way to their room, closing the door behind them.

“Alright then, what’s this?” they muttered, breaking the seal as they sat on their bed.

A small, complexly folded piece of paper was inside, which made a little shuffling sound as it moved. Strange. They unfolded it, and a gold chain suddenly tumbled out. They gasped, eyes wide with realization.

A small necklace, with a little golden bird hanging from the center.

They laid it back down on the bed, reading the letter:

_ Dearest Rhoditus - _

_ I apologize that I had no proper box with which to send this back to you, but I hope it finds you well. You left it on my nightstand, and I did not wish to make you wait until my return to have it back. After all, you wear it so well, my little bird. _

_ I love you, Rhoditus, no matter what. Please remember, child, that everything I do is for you and little Sephonine. Give her a kiss for me and tell her I love her very much. Your mother too, if you can manage it. _

_ All the love in my heart, _

_ \- Father _

“Oh, Father,” they breathed, a hard lump forming in their throat. Truthfully, they had considered the necklace lost forever, and had largely forgotten about it… but there it was. Dull and tarnished from misuse, yes, but still very much  _ there. _

They put it around their neck, laying back on the bed. It was that last letter they received from him before he died. Though they could have picked the lock and opened it at any time, they simply could not bring themselves to do it, until now. 

They turned over on their side, letting their tears fall quietly onto the sheets.

“Rhoditus?”

They snapped up quickly, frightened, then relaxed. Uncle Argent.

“Y-yes?”

Argent’s eyes wandered to the opened letter.

“Is that… what I think it is?” he asked, approaching slowly.

He picked up the envelope, noting the military seal.

“...This is from Tulius,” he stated, “Did you… only just now open it?”

Rhoditus nodded, wiping their eyes.

He sighed, swallowing. He carefully picked up the letter, looking at it - not reading, just looking. He gave a sad smile and folded it back, in the exact ornate way it had been before, and placed it back inside the envelope.

“We… used to give each other things in notes like that,” he said, “Fold up candy or coins or little knick knacks inside them and slip them under the door. Once, he--”

He began to laugh, sitting on the couch next to him.

“He broke a button off of Father’s coat, and oh, he was so scared. Thought he would surely get it when he returned from service. So he folded it up in a note that simply said ‘Help Me’, and slid it under my door, right before leaving with Mother. See, I knew how to sew, and he didn’t - not at the time. But he didn’t want any of the servants to know the button was missing, lest they relay the information to Father. So I took it, got a needle and thread from Mother’s sewing kit, and fixed it up. I sent him back a… haha, oh, it still makes me laugh… I sent him back a note indicating that I’d done it, and he sent- hah, he sent me… he sent me a single coin, ‘for services rendered’!”

He began to laugh so hard he choked a bit, and Rhoditus smiled to see it.

“I’ll tell you what, he definitely learned to sew after that,” he said, his laughter waning, “Ohh, Tulius…”

He removed his glasses, wiping at his eyes.

“I miss him too, you know, Rhoditus,” he said, “More than I can stand. I’ll never have a brother like him ever again. I’ll never… be a father like him.”

Rhoditus got up on their knees on the bed, hooking their arm around his and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Nonsense, Uncle Argent. You’re the best uncle-slash-stepfather anyone could have ever asked for,” they said.

Argent gave a weak smile.

“I have allowed you and your sister to endure so much… so much I could have stopped,” he said, “But it is… your mother… she… I--”

He hung his head, burying it in his hand.

“I’m so sorry, Rhoditus.”

His stepchild’s mouth fell open, a silent protest they could not properly articulate. They knew how awful Carlotta was to him. Belittlement, beratement, scathing insults and snippy remarks, bossing him about like a servant - it was no wonder he chose to shrink back and stay quiet, as not to stir her ire… but the guilt was very understandable. They felt similarly, having a life full of staying as far away from their home as possible, whenever they could - thus saving themselves, but also leaving poor Sephonine alone. 

“Uncle,” they said, slumping down next to him, “There’s no easy way to exist here. Mother is incredibly cruel and stifling. To you as well. Don’t act like she isn’t - I’m not an idiot, I can see.”

They sighed heavily.

“So do not be cruel to yourself. It’s a difficult situation that none of us deserve to be in.”

He relented, nodding.

“I know. I know. I just wish I could do more," he said, "And I wish your father were here.”

Rhoditus quickly shoved themselves underneath his arm, hugging them in earnest.

“I do too, Uncle Argent,” they said, “I really do, every single day.”

“Now come on, old man,” they said, “Let us rescue Var - ahem,  _ His Radiance _ \- from Mother, if only temporarily.”

Argent’s brows rose as he placed his glasses back on his face.

“Are you on a first name basis with the  _ Emperor, _ Rhoditus?” he said, in genuine surprise.

They blushed, looking away with their hand behind their neck.

“Well,” they began, bashfully, “Only when we’re…  _ alone _ .”

Argent’s look of shock stayed plastered on well past the time they had descended the stairs. They seemed so… grown to him, now. Though they were of thirty-three summers, it was still a little difficult to see them as anything but little Rhoditus, gap-toothed and scrape-kneed, stealing chocolate from the kitchen and running around with a wooden sword.

* * *

“I brought something,” Sephonine said, retrieving a book out from the basket.

“Did you bring me all the way out to this beautiful place just to read me stories?” Zenos replied.

“Nonsense, I also brought you here to get you drunk,” she said, dryly.

He laughed, as she pulled the bottle out.

“Oh, please, allow m--”

She had already uncorked it herself with ease, which admittedly delighted some small part of him. She gave him a wry smile as she poured him a glass first, then one for herself.

“I assume I need not tell you how to give it a proper taste,” she said.

He admitted, he was not much of a connoisseur - certainly not to the degree his father was - but he gave it the respect a wine properly deserves, tasting it fully before swallowing. 

“Huh,” he said, surprised, “Hmm. I think I prefer this over anything we have at the palace, truthfully.”

“Really? Sometimes people dislike the sweetness,” she said, “Though I think our wine is not as sweet as most apple wines. The tartness balances well with it.”

“Yes, precisely,” he said, “I admit I do not know my wines very well, but this is honestly quite enjoyable.”

She nodded, taking another sip.

“It has a very good body, don’t you think? Not too full but not too weak. And not nearly as watery as some tend to be,” she said, taking another sip, “Ahh. It is my personal favorite. So much so that I tend to overindulge. I’d better not today, though, seeing as I am driving.”

Zenos shrugged.

“Mm, we could always walk,” he jested.

“Hah!” she said, “I think my boots would be ground into dust.”

Zenos’ voice softened.

“Then I would carry you.”

They shared a warm gaze, and she placed her glass down, opening the book.

“Well. Let us get onto the tale,” she said, “Of the Faerie Queen.”

Zenos’ face perked up.

“Ah! The story for which you are named?” 

“Yes! I dug around for the book it was in this morning. I knew it had to be somewhere,” she said, trailing off. She sat rather awkwardly, seeming to hesitate for a moment.

“Would you… like for me to read it to you? If not I could simply… hand it to you and let you read it yourself--”

“Nonsense, nonsense. I would love to hear you read it,” Zenos reassured her.

She relaxed, visibly relieved. Her aether bloomed around her, and he nearly sighed from the sensation, so comforting it was.

“Well, alright then. Ahem,” she said, beginning to read:

_ Once upon a time, there was a beautiful faerie queen, with hair like crimson waves, eyes like twin rubies-- _

She giggled. 

“Ah, the actual story describes her with ‘flaxen waves’, and ‘eyes like twin sapphires’, but my father always changed it when he was reading it to me.”

Zenos could not help but smile at how endearing that was as she continued:

_ \--and long beautiful wings, which carried her all across her kingdom. Nothing compared to her beauty, save for her name - a lovely, melodic sound that struck adoration into the hearts of all: Sephonine. _

She smiled bashfully, but all Zenos could think was how much he agreed with the statement.

_ Queen Sephonine ruled with wisdom and justice, and one day, a prince from a faraway kingdom, dazzled by her beauty within and without, asked for her hand. _

_ 'Nay', she told him, 'For my heart belongs to my kingdom, and my kingdom to my heart. Lest you show me that you love my kingdom as much as I do, I shall not take you as my husband.' _

_ 'Dear Sephonine, you wound me!' he said, 'But I will do as you say, and show you the truth of my heart; that I love you and your kingdom, and fain would surrender my heart to you both.' _

_ It came to pass one day that a witch, envious of Sephonine's power and majesty, plotted to destroy her and take her throne, wishing to wield the Queen's power as her own. _

_ She came to the prince, promising him the power to make the queen his own. 'A magic spell I can weave you,' she said, 'The Queen shall have room in her heart for naught but you, and you alone.' _

_ And though the prince was sorely tempted, he declined, knowing the despair it would bring his dear Queen, were he to allow her kingdom to fall into such wicked hands. _

_ The witch was furious and reached for his heart. _

_ 'None shall have you, then!' she said, taking it from his chest and crushing it to dust, letting him fall dead. _

_ But the faeries see and hear all, and word came to Queen Sephonine swiftly. They brought the lifeless prince to her and told her of his final act. Despaired at his poor state and moved by his devotion, she took her own heart and split it in two, giving one half to him. He awakened, and they were as one at that very instant. The kingdom now had two kind and wise rulers, and the witch threw herself off the tallest tower in despair. For the wicked do not have a place in such true and lasting joy, and they revile it at every turn.  _

“The end,” she said, sing-song.

"The ending seems rather morbid for a child's tale," Zenos commented.

"Ah, all faerie tales are like that," she said, shrugging, "There is one where a wicked queen is punished by being forced to wear iron shoes put in the fire and dance until she falls down dead."

Zenos gave a laugh.

"Oh, that does sound familiar," he said, "Snow White, yes?"

"Yes! One of the few tales we know to be of Ilsabardan origin. Though the Ishgardians would surely beg to differ,” she said.

“I believe ‘differing’ is in their very culture,” he said, dryly.

“Hah! I suppose you would know better, being around as you have been.”

“Hm? Oh no, it was my father who went to Eorzea. I’ve only stayed in Doma and Ala Mhigo. Mostly Ala Mhigo. And a few spells in Hingashi.”

“Ah, you never went to Gridania? It does border Gyr Abania.”

“No, I never actually entered any nation a part of the Eorzean Alliance.”

She pouted.

“Mm. Too bad,” she said, twirling her wine glass, “I have always wanted to go. Or at least hear about it from someone who has been themselves.”

Zenos chuckled, pouring more wine into the empty cup, to which she quietly thanked him.

“And why is that, my lady?”

She smiled from beneath her glass, taking a sip.

“Many of my favorite stories are from there,” she said, “And I have a mind to find some more. More that are not simply smuggled from Thavnair, that is.”

A raised brow.

“Really? What kinds of stories?”

She gave him a small shrug.

“Lots of different kinds. My favorite kinds. The kinds I have to keep away from my mother,” she replied, coyly taking a sip from her glass.

He could not help but notice a budding warmth in her aether, and he closed his eyes for a brief moment, attempting to silence the Resonant, as not to pry overmuch. 

“I see. Perhaps you will read me one sometime?” he said.

He did not need the Resonant to see that she was blushing, as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Maybe someday,” she said, with a half-smile.

“Would you, though?” he said, stammering slightly, “I mean, read me something else? Right now?”

She smiled, looking at him over the rim of her glass.

“I would love to.”


End file.
